


This Masquerade

by brittanaquick



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanaquick/pseuds/brittanaquick
Summary: "Korra owns her own bending art studio. Asami is a big time CEO of her own company she rebuilt from the ground up. It’s the winter solstice festival and christmas and korra is going back home for 2 weeks. What happens when her parents ask her about that special person in her life! Will see tell the truth or lie and show up with a strange? This begins the masquerade for korra. Will be the greatest battle the avatar will have to face?"*there are some slight changes to these characters and past events since I do not own anything about legend of korra. This is just something I feel would be god for this story* I hope every one likes it
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just a normal day in Republic City the weather was chilly with some flurries on the ground. It’s nothing compared to back home in the southern water tribe. This time of year, the temperature should be in the negatives by now. It was always cold, but the winters can be frigid in the southern tundra of her homeland. I was stretched out on the couch just flipping through channels when she heard her phone ring.  
~Mom calling~. Great what now another blind date. She thought as she answered.  
"Hey mom? How are you?" I say pressing mute on the TV.  
"Hey honey? I am doing great. I was calling to ask if you’re planning on visiting for the solstice festival not to mention Christmas?" Senna says cheerfully.  
"Oh yes I almost forgot that’s next month. Sorry mom I’ve been crazy busy with the studio. Umm let me find my planner quickly and I will check my schedule" I tell her while running to my desk and look at my calendar.  
"Well mom I actually don't have any orders or projects during the week of the solstice. I can do 10 days with you guys starting the 20th" I let her know while writing in the time so I can book the flight later.  
"Oh! that’s great honey. I will let your father know when he gets back. Your room will be ready for you guys when u visit" senna says.  
"You guys? Mom who else is going?" I ask trying to not sound annoyed.  
"Your boyfriend of course honey. The person you’ve been dating for over a year. Your father and I can’t wait to meet him" She says happily. "I’m just happy that my girl is not alone in that big ole city. You’re a business owner after all." She finishes. Oh fuck, damn it now what am I going to do.  
"Oh duhhh of course. Yes! we can’t wait to see you too. I will definitely send you a text message when i book the flights later" korra says. "Ok honey I can’t wait. I love you." She says to her daughter. "Love you too bye". I’m fucked I thought to myself.

~Later that day~

"Wait so what your telling me is that you didn’t tell your mother that you indeed are not dating anyone" bolin asks while taking a huge bit of his noodles. We all get together at least twice a week at my house and of course tonight is the night. "Not only did she not tell her but still hasn’t told her she hasn’t dated a guy in 3 years" opal adds. "Ughhh yes guys. I’m fucked. I couldn’t tell her because she sounded so happy and she was proud and blah blah blah" I say pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers and throwing myself back in my chair. "And know you have to bring someone home to meet them. Jesus korra what the fuck did you get yourself into?" mako laughs bringing out a round of beer from the fridge. "Come on guys I need help here. Can any of you think of how to fix this. I can’t bring a total stranger. Opal, I will pay you. Bolin let me borrow her for 10 days" I ask desprately. "Korra are you insane? Your parents know my parents that will never work. Plus, me and bolin are going to Zaofu for the holiday" opal stats matter of factly while opening her beer. Fuck she’s right "For fucks sake. Mako what about you?" I say turning towards him. "No way korra I have my own plans. Also, your dad does not like me, and they already know we broke up 4 years ago.” Mako says with his hands up. “Why does your mother think you are dating someone again?” bolin asks finally saying something. “Uggghhh last year she tried to get me to visit so she can set me up with one of her friend’s single sons that was moving back. I ended up saying no that I was spending the holiday with someone I had been spending time with.” I say remembering the conversation. Mako and Bolin were now chuckling because watching me squirm is so hilarious "Hey what about Asami? She’s single. Have you asked her korra?" Opal asks. "Yea korr. Who better than your best friend who basically knows everything about you dude" bolin adds. "I’m sure she will help if you ask and I always kind of thought you had a thing for her remember" mako says nudging me with a wink.  
"Shut your fucking mouth, mako. Jesus christ" I say trying not to blush as I punch him. He’s not wrong I’ve always thought I felt a little something about Asami. Why wouldn’t I she’s smart and fucking gorgeously hot. "Well korra, have you asked Asami?" Opal asks again while airbending a bottle cap at mako to get him to quit poking me. "No, I haven’t heard from her all day. She’s had back to back meetings since her new project will be starting soon" I say throwing my head back on my chair. "Well ask her when she gets here! Problem solved" bolin states finishing his bowl.

"What is she asking me exactly?" I hear from behind me. "Korra has a problem and needs your help since none of us can do it" opal quips. "Interesting. So, what’s up korra? What am I helping you with?" She asks sitting next to me at the table. "Jesus fuck ok. So, my mom called earlier and asked when I was coming home for the holidays. We made the plans then out of nowhere she’s like "we'll get your room ready and can’t wait to see you guys" I ramble. "Then I’m like what? And then she said "you partner that you’ve been dating for over a year now, then she went on about being proud of me and not being alone" I say faster. “Korra! get to the point she doesn’t need to hear all of this right now!" opal snaps. "Ughhhh fine. Basically, I couldn’t tell my mom I wasn’t dating no one so now I need a fake "partner" to spend 10 days with me in the south" I finish almost out of breath. "Oh! and she still hasn’t told her parents she’s really not all into guys. So, they think she’s bringing a man" bolin says too. "Yea that too" I saw with a tooth smile because I know I’m a guilty. "Ok let me get this right. Your parents don’t know you like girls. Also, that your single. So, you need a pretend girlfriend to bring home to your parents who don’t know you are gay" Asami says with a confused look on her face. "Help me?" I beg.

"Haha shit I’m down. Of course, I will help you. Matter of fact I’ve never met your parents. I’ve never even spoken with them" Asami says narrowing her eyes in the realization. "Yea better yet I actually talk about you on a weekly basis. And I also they don’t even know I live with you" I say with my hands on my face.  
"Holy shit this is getting better and better" mako is now laughing hard along with bolin. Jesus those 2 are brothers. "Hey, it’s not funny guys" I try to say convincing. "It actually kind of is korra. You really got yourself in a bind" Asami says with a chuckle. "But don’t worry I have nothing to do for the holidays and I’m single. Who better than me to do this we’ve been best friends since you came to republic city." She says rubbing my back. "Thanks, Asami. Now it won’t be weird for me to find people on some rando dating app. Wait but what about your project?" I say concerningly. "I have a project manager that will keep me in the loop daily. Any ways christmas is in like a month" Asami says taking a sip of her beer I didn’t even knew she had. Then I feel mako nudge me and wink. "Cut it out" I whisper. Then get up to get another round of beers. As I place all the bottle on the counter to open them my phone vibrate. Great is it my mother again. I think before getting it out of my back pocket.

_~mako~ hey get it girl! you better hit that I know you want to. Show her who’s the avatar_   
_~me~ jesus! mako you perv she my best friend. I don’t want to ruin that._   
_~mako~ I knew it!!!! so you do want her. Yes!! Bolin owes me 20 bucks._   
_~me~ really you guys are betting on my love life_   
_~mako~ hell yea dude lol_

I ignore his last message and glare at him when I get back outside. He lifts his hands in defense while I put all the bottles down on the table. The rest of the evening is just talking about work, the holidays, and other craziness.

The gang decides to split around 10pm since they all have work in the morning. Not to mention I have some paperwork and some clients stopping by the studio tomorrow. I decided to hop in the shower before getting ready for bed. I start looking at the flight prices since now I must buy 2 tickets when I hear a knock at the door. "Come in" I say knowing who it is and wondering why she is still up. "Hey your still up?" Asami asks taking a seat in front of me. "I was thinking the same about you. What’s up?" I ask setting the computer aside just in case she wanted to talk about something. "Meh nothing much. So, when are we taking this trip so I can give my employees some vacation time?" She asks. "Oh, yea I’m actually looking at the tickets now to book the flight. So, it’s going to be the 23 through the 3rd. And no one ever really flies to the south, so the tickets aren’t even that expensive" I say getting my laptop to show her. "We are not fly coach korra. There’s no way and I’m putting my foot down. We are talking the jet and that’s final. There’s no chance in hell my girlfriend and I are flying on a flimsy plane with shoddy workmanship with a novice pilot. Hell no" she says with her hand up acting offended. I laugh a bit while trying to hide of a blush and the rush I get from hearing her say girlfriend.  
"Well ok then. I was going to pay but I guess I won’t. But when we are down there I/m paying because there’s no way my girlfriend is going to pay for everything" I retort. She smiles back at me. "Ok we pay for each other. We will compromise. You just started your business I don’t need you going broke ok" she says before getting up and heading to the door. "Good night get some rest.” She says as she leaves my room. I sit in my bed speechless because then I realize that mako may be fucking right. Jesus fuck I think I do have a thing for Asami. Thinking back on the past few years and mastering my bending and keeping the world at peace I can now live my life, well until another battle comes along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a small peek into Korras work day and a girl with a little crush comes into the studio and wants a piece from Korra or a piece of Korra? Guess who is on Korras payroll

My workday is going as expected. I had a full schedule of clients that want pieces for their parties, weddings, get togethers, or even for their own special collections. To think of it there are a lot of individuals in Republic City that enjoy sculptures. I’ve been able to use my bending to make amazing things. I even have Suyin’s son Huan in every week renting space and selling pieces of his own. The inspiration of opening my own studio came from him so allowing him to do his thing and make some profit also seems to be the best thing. Our families have known each other since I came out as the Avatar. His grandmother taught me earth bending and metal bending, who better to learn metal bending then the one who discovered it.

  
“Hey Korra? What do you think of this? Does it screen individuality?” Huan asks while stepping back from his metal art. His client was a bit of a snob and was very self-centered. “Hey dude this actually looks great. I’m sure this is exactly what she is looking for.” I say complimenting the statue. “She wanted abstract and that is my forte’, but I feel like there is something missing.” He says rubbing his face while circling. “Ahh-haa yes this. This is it right here” he said as he bended zig zags into the corners. “Yes! Yes, this is it. This is the vision I had.” Finally pleased with his work and stands next to me. “Very good Huan. But what exactly is it? Abstract is still new to me” I say turning my head to the side. “Well my perfectionist friend. This here is a quote on quote self-depiction of my client. Now here this represents her attitude of life. While this represents her image…..” he goes on and as he explains it all makes sense. “Dude your amazing” I say in awe and all he does is bow. I chuckle and go back to my office. I’ve been doing paperwork for about an hour when I Hear a knock on the door. 

  
“Hey Korra?”, I hear Opal over the speaker. “Yes ma’am” I say not removing my eyes from the mountain of paperwork I have. “Did you have an appointment with a Ms. Conners this close to lunchtime?” she says with venom laced words. “That’s a negative my friend. What does she want?” I ask again not looking away from my work. Alicia Conners is a very persistent little blonde that has been very consistent in just showing up for me to do work for her. “Well according to here she wanted to consult with you about a piece she wants for her birthday in March” She says again not phased that her tone is rude. Opal doesn’t like her and says that she has been obsessed with me since I came to the city. “Ughhh I have 10 mins send her in” I say looking at the clock. “Hey Alicia, I have about 10 mins to talk. I have a lunch date” I says putting my papers in a folder and in the top drawer of my desk. “Oh, sorry I really didn’t pay attention to the time. I will make it quick then” she states while marching over to desk. “What are you looking for?” I say standing up and walking to the mini fridge for a bottle of water. I turn around and she right in my face. “Something original. Something that screams me.” She says stepping a little closer. “Um ok. Describe you vision and we can brainstorm?” I say stepping to the sit to sit on my desk as I motion her to have a seat. “Well, I kinda want something earthy with golds, greys and browns. Clean lines but not too clean and almost abstract but not too morphed” she says crossing her legs and tapping her pointer finger to her chin still thinking. 

  
“So, what I’m hearing is that you want something made by Huan since her does most of that work. I can walk you to his office” I say before she stops me. “NO!! I want you!!” she says quickly with a shocked face “I mean I want you to make it” she says looking flustered. “Really? But what you have described is work that Huan does. I’m not abstract. I only clean lines” I say, “Then lets scratch the idea and do something you do” She says defensively. “Umm ok, how about we compromise. This can be a joint project to where you will have to consult again with Huan. We will work on it together” I state getting up my desk t look at my watch. “Alicia how about you come back around 3pm when me and Huan are free. I will go over everything with him so we can come up with something. This extremely custom piece will be pricey.” I say as I lead her to the door. “Oh, don’t worry Korra I know your worth it” she says with a wink as I open the door only to see Asami getting ready to knock. “Hey you? Ready for lunch?” She says with a smile. “Oh, hey Alicia” she says with a scowl. Yea she doesn’t really like her either. “Hey, See you later Korra. I know you won’t let me down.” With another wink she’s out the door. “Eww what the fuck does she want know” Asami says while we walk out for lunch.

  
“So? What did the leech want from you now?” Asami says while we eat. I laugh at her remark since she also thinks that the girl wants me. “Oh, you know another piece for her upper society parties. She’s looking for a blend between me and Huan’s work but doesn’t like the Idea that her vision screams Huan and not me.” I say taking a big bite of my noodles. “Are you fucking serious Korra? Are you still blind and can’t see that girl has a weird obsession with you? Its creepy if you ask me.” She says with a disgusted look on her face. “She’s harmless. And just like I tell Opal all the time. There is no chance in hell since she is far from my type.” I tell her and I think I see her sign in relief, but it couldn’t. “Uh huh” is all she says. The rest of our lunch went well. The meeting with Alicia and Huan went ok, I guess. She was to quote Huan extremely unbearable and should be knocked off her cloud of ridiculousness. I just realized that the next 4 months of me and Huan working on this piece will be interesting to say the least. Let alone the attitudes that both Opal and Asami will continue to give every time she is in the studio with be entertaining enough. Vacation can not come fast enough I think as I head off to bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day approaches how will they deal with nerves or are they just going with the flow. Korra prepares for her studio to close for 4 days and Opal is in charge until her return.

As the weeks pass and the day gets near, I get more anxious and wonder wtf have I done. Will this work? Will my parents see right through this masquerade? "Ok korra, you are the avatar you can do this! its only for 10 days and you will convince your parents" I give myself a pep talk. "Hey what are you doing? Talking to yourself again while cooking dinner?” I heard from the doorway. "Oh, hey I’m guessing you had another long day at work since it’s like 8pm. You caught me while giving myself a pep talk” I say getting back to the seaweed noodles. I told Asami about a week ago she will have to get used to the Southern Water Tribe Cuisine and she was actually very excited. “Well what’s on your mind?” She asks as she hooks her purse on the back the chair on the breakfast bar. “Just reminding myself it’s just for 10 days and I just need to convince my parents so they can get off of my back for a bit.” I say draining the noodles and finishing up the clam sauce. “Don’t worry Kor, we got this, I mean I’m a total catch” she says with a wink while filling two glasses with wine.

“Girllllllllllllll you? pssh what about me, have you seen this bod” I say motioning my hands to my body. I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I look good. I have a well-defined muscular athletic frame with biceps and a 6 pack and stand 5’10”. I have nice tan skin which I’ve always actually enjoyed my complexion. I had just recently cut my hair shoulder length. But one thing is true Asami is a total catch, this girl is fine like wine. She is maybe a few inches shorter than I am with a petite athletic frame, and these long sexy legs that are tone from the high heels she loves to wear. She has long beautiful raven black hair that makes her eyes pop. Ohh and my favorite part about her are those gorgeous emerald eyes. Those eyes that see stares though you and I almost agree to anything she says, I mean those eyes kill me every day. So yea I can appreciate that my best friend is an absolute catch, right? “Yea you’re right you are for sure a hottie with a body” She says with a wink and makes me blush. She has been doing that more lately. Even since Alicia has been at the studio every day micromanaging her project and driving Huan and I totally crazy. I cannot wait to get away and just spend more one on one time with her. Jesus korra chill this is your best friend.

“Well what did you make Love? I’m starving and it has been a very long day” she’s says looking over my shoulder. “Well my extremely gorgeous friend. What I have prepared for you tonight is one of my favorite meals in the South. We have twice boiled seaweed noodles don’t ask why they are boiled twice they just taste better and a home-made clam alfredo sauce. Not really alfredo but it explains the creaminess” I say placing a plate in front of her and refilling her already empty glass of wine. I watch as Asami takes a small but eager bite. “Oh my god Korra, this is amazing” she says with a hand over her mouth. “These noodles are perfect. And this sauce uhh its better than sex that’s all I have to say” she takes a sip of her wine and continues to eat. I was taken back a little by her comment but then again, I knew this sauce was pretty bomb. “I’m glad you like it and I’m happy that my cooking turns you on” I wink at her and she smiles back. Asami and I have always been on this unspoken battle on you flirts better I get some good ones in, but all I can say is she makes it look like art. “Yea you would want that wouldn’t you” she says finishing her plate and bringing it to the sink. “You would like to see me a little hot and bothered don’t you Korra” she whispers in my ear and send a shiver down my spine while I choke a little. “What?!?” Is all I can say and she has won that round. I notice she has a devilish grin on her face while she laughs and walks out the room. Oh man can I really do 10 days of this I feel like she will be very convincing for my parents. “OK YOU WIN!” I yell out before I can stop myself. I’m sure she heard me since I barely heard a “Yea I know” from upstairs. I finished my food and clean up the mess I made before heading off to bed.

~Day before Vacation~

I’m counting down the days on my calendar as I do some last-minute paperwork before we leave for the Southern Water Tribe. “OPAL!!!! GET IN HERE” I yell. I hear some rustling and a door swing open fast. “What?! What’s wrong? Are you ok?” she asks out of breath with worry in her voice. “Oh yea I’m fine. I just need to go over a few things before I leave.” I say looking up at her. “Damn it Korra you scared the shit out of me. You could have just called for me and not yell like you were in danger jackass” She breaths out with a hand over her chest. “Uhhh I though I did call for you. You came right?” I give her a puzzled look and all she does is glare. “Huh yea well anyways, back to business. I have a folder set for you to do things while I am gone. I need you also to approve pay roll on Sunday no later then 8 pm, but you already know that. I have no showings, but you can always do outpatient orders and deliveries. Huan will still be here on Wednesday so he can do showings if he so pleases.” I say showing her the piles of folders I have labels for the day of the week. “Haha Korra dear I know. I am your Studio Manager I can run the place while you are gone don’t worry. I will have my brothers here with me a couple days and Bolin. We will take care of everything don’t stress have a good time back home. We are closed for the next 4 days and I will be in Zaofu. Mako will look over the place while I’m gone, and I will be back first thing Monday morning.” She says with a hand on my shoulder and a relax voice. “I know you will be fine. I don’t know how I can do all this without you. You have been by myside since I decided to open the place.” I say with a sign of relief because all I needed to hear was it was going to be ok. “I know Korra. Don’t worry all you have to do is go enjoy your family and make them fall in love with Asami” she says with a wink and leaves the room. What is it with everyone and the winks and remarks about Asami and I, I mean I guess we will make a good couple? Well I lock up the rest of my confident files in my desk and head out the door. “Bye Opal she you in 2 weeks. Tell everyone in Zaofu I say hi. Lock up when you’re done”. I say as I leave the door to see Bolin walk in to help her close the studio for 4 days. We talk quickly and exchange goodbyes before I am off to the house to finish packing. Asami should be getting home soon and I want to make a good dinner before we get to bed early. For some reason she wants to leave super early in the morning which seems god awful. Tomorrow the Masquerade begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's show time. The Masquerade is about to begin. How will Korras parents react to Asami as their daughters girlfriend.

The next morning was just as awful as I imagined. Asami was up at an ungodly hour of the morning running around the house doing last minute checks. At one point she came into my room and woke me up around 6 am in a panic. “Korra!!! Korra!!!! Wake up!! Get ready the car will be here at 8!!! OMG Naga!! Who is staying with her all our friends are away this weekend?” She says throwing herself on my bed with her hands over her face. “ughhhh!!!!! Sam she’s coming with us remember. She’s a polar bear dog we are going to need her down there.” I say not opening my eyes. “Oh, well that makes sense. OMG, I didn’t get anything ready for her. I need to go pack a bag with her toys, food, dishes.” She says again bolting out the door. If you didn’t know any better anyone would think Naga is her dog and not mine. I can’t count how many times she came home with bags of different color halters and collars for Naga. 

  
I finally get up after 30 mins to get my last-minute things packed and head off to the kitchen. I see Asami outside chasing Naga around trying to get one of her many designed halters on. This early in the morning she thinks it’s a game since she is pouncing back and forth. “Naga heel!” I yell from the door and with that she is in a sit next to Asami. “Oh thanks. I could have said that” I hear her huff as she is getting her collar and halter on. I’m honestly surprised she didn’t try to get jewels on those things. I’m lucky Naga isn’t a pocket pet because Asami would have her in a purse.

  
Its about 7:30 and we are having breakfast just before the car picks us up. “Hey korra?” I hear Asami say “Yea?” I reply while bringing my cup to take a drink of my coffee. “I’m kind of nervous to meet your parents. I mean I know they’ve heard of me and I’ve heard tons about them. What if they don’t like me. They don’t even know I’m the woman in your life.” she asks with a worried look like pushing her food around. “What? Dude they are going to love you. My mom will be all over you. What’s not to like about you” I say with a little wink to lighten up her nerves. We chat for a few mins more while cleaning up our mess and going over our list before getting a call that the driver has arrived.  
Asami’s private plane is about 20 mins from our house so Naga runs alone the car since she’s to large to fit in the car with us and in no time, we have arrived and boarded the plane. Good thing that the plane is just big enough for my polar bear dog to crouch in and find a spot to spread out and just like that she is asleep. I am so glad Asami took charge of the travel details, it would take too much time to sail back home. The flight to the South will take about 9 hours from Republic City. So, we are all set with a few movies to choose or even a few games of Pai Sho that I’m not very good at. “I remember when I arrived at Republic city. It was a 12-day boat ride. It was god awful.” I say to Asami while she is looking through the movies to choose. “Yea well that’s why I decided to book the private jet this trip, so we didn’t have to deal with that. There’s no way I’m staying over 2 weeks total in the open sea with nothing to do.” She says not looking up. “I’m sure we would find somethings to do, plus this way it gives me more time to see my parents and home.” I say sitting back. Asami finally decides just to log into one of our streaming apps since she didn’t feel like watching any of the selections they had on the plane. “So, what do you think about binge watching a few episodes of this crazy ass show Happy? I hear its pretty fucked up or we can watch some Law and Order SVU and catch up on that” she askes clicking through the screens. “OOOO I can do with some LT. Benson about now. Let’s do SVU, Happy will have to wait” I say excited for some more of some NYC crime. Whatever NYC is what a weird name for a city, but it will entertain us for the next 9 hours.

  
~Southern Water Tribe~

  
Finally, after 9 long hours 9 long episodes we have arrived. I look out the window and see nothing but snow and white hills. I can feel the cold already and so can Asami since she already has her snow gear out. “Alright I just have to let my parents know we are here when we land. They should be waiting for us at the front gate” I say not looking away from the window. I hear a hmmm from her to acknowledge me. “You ready to enjoy some cold weather Naga?” I say as she puts her head on my lap not moving from her position. She has been asleep the whole flight. “It’s show time” I think to myself as we land and make our way through the terminal and gates. I see my parents’ wave in the crowd and Naga books it towards them. That dog loves my parents they were so against her when she showed up but quickly came to love her.   
“Hey Korra!!” I hear my dad and Naga runs right towards them and plants to the floor right in front of him. “Hey mom, Hey Dad” I say with a big hug to my mom first and then to my dad after he showed Naga some much needed love. “Hey sweetie” she says, “Hey kiddo, my girls have been eating good I see. You both look great” he says sending his attention back to the very needy polar bear dog. “Sweetie did you forget someone. Is it only You and Naga” My mom says looking around. “Oh of course not” I say and turn around. “Ohh I will be back” I run towards Asami and help her with her many bags and mine. 

  
“Sorry Sam I was chasing Naga” I say with a shy smile. “It’s ok Korra and put that down I have hired help for this. I guess it’s time to start the Masquerade” she says eagerly. All her nerves from this morning seem to fade away. “Yea I guess it is. You ready to be my girlfriend for the next 2 weeks Ms. Sato?” I ask offering her my hand. “I’ve never been more ready to be your girlfriend Avatar Korra” She says with sincerity in her voice. Her words sent butterflies to my stomach and when she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together it sent chills through my veins. We walk towards my parents and I’ve never felt more complete before having her by my side even if it is a Charade. We weave through the crowd and finally make it in front of my parents who are know wide eyed and my dad’s mouth is almost wide open.

“Mom, Dad. This is Asami, she’s my girlfriend. Sam, these are my loving parents.” I say to them now holding my breath and my stomach is in knots. I’m nervous for the first time in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally sees where Korra grew up. Korras parents seem to be fine with the whole idea of Korras being gay. How will these 2 weeks go

“Hello Mr and Mrs. Kekoa. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Korra has told me so much about you.” Asami says sweetly and extending her hand and shook both their hands. “The pleasure is all ours Asami. Please call me Tonraq and my wife Senna.” My dad says to her with a giant smile on his face. “My word, Korra has told us about her friend Sam and I sincerely apologize I naturally thought it was a man. Mind you, she never told us what beautiful woman you are Asami.” My mother says with a smile on her face to match my fathers. “Oh, don’t apologize at all, I get that a lot actually. Korra likes to call me Sam or Sami depends on her mood.” Asami says turning up the charm and grabbing my hand again. “Well then, shall we get you girls home, you have to be starving and exhausted from the flight.” Mom says offering Asami her arm, leading her away, leaving me and Dad to trail behind them. “Good job kid, you got yourself a looker” My dad teases and throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer. “Thanks Dad, I was a little nervous you two wouldn’t approve of her since you know she’s a woman” I say shyly cuddling up to my dad like a child. I’ve missed him so much. My dad is someone I can talk to about anything, anytime, anywhere. “Nonsense Korra. We just want you happy, that’s all we’ve ever wanted. If Asami makes you happy then she is 100% acceptable in my book. Honestly, I’m not surprised, and she is very easy on the eyes. I’m very proud of you.” He says again while we try catching up to my mom and Asami.

  
With all our bags (Asami’s) loaded and tied down to the sled we are hooked to the snow mobiles and ready to head home. “Ohh I forgot to tell you Sam. Everywhere down here you either travel by snowmobile, walking, or polar dog” I say with a nervous smile since I did forget that one bit. “I can see that. No wonder You said we will need Naga.” She says holding on to me tight while I start the engine. “Hold on tight to me Sam, Naga seek” I say, and we are off. My hometown of Waipio is a small town 50 miles south of the Main City. Last week I gave Asami a little history lesson of the south. Starting with main city of the Southern Water Tribe, Pearl City. There are 3 other small towns Wailuku to the North, Waimalu to the East, and Wainaku to the West. Legend has it the Towns were named after the 4 Original Chiefs of the Southern Water tribe. The first Water benders to travel from the north to settle and plant roots here in the south. Pearl city was originally a middle ground where the 4 chiefs would meet and was founded as a city many centuries after. She’s been doing some research since I told her the story of our founders. 

  
After 30 mins we pull up to my childhood home that has changed quite a bit. My Father built this house when he first moved from the North. He was brought in by Chief Sokka whom he knew since he was a young boy and since Chief never had kids, my dad was now Chief. The houses here in the Southern Water tribe look like traditional houses, however we use our waterbending to reinforce the walls. Our houses are framed with wood and steel, but the outsides make them look like giant igloos. It sounds weird but are very interesting. I never understood how the construction and idea of the houses came about.

  
“Home Sweet Home” I say cutting the engine and getting off the snow mobile. “Korra dear next time we come and visit I am getting a car down here. Or better yet my next project is going to be a bigger snowmobile with some wind protection.” She says shivering. I laugh at her antics she I know she means it and I go start to unload all her bags. “Uggh Sami, can I ask why did you pack 5 bags? How long do you plan on staying here?” I say as I untie and juggle the luggage, so nothing falls. “Well if you must know one bag has all of Naga’s necessities, two bags have all my outfits to choose from, one bag has my big coats and the last bag has my boots” she says putting her gloved hands to her mouth. I look at her in disbelief when my mother says something. “Oh, Asami dear, you must be freezing, Let’s get you inside with a nice hot cup of coffee.” my mother ushers her inside. “Korra dear hurry up with those bags and come get some coffee, you too Tonraq” She says over her shoulder. “Hey, how did we stay stuck with all the bags. I only have one” I say to my dad and he laughs. “Well sweetheart, welcome to marriage basically.” he teases and grabs 3 bags from me, and I follow with the others.

  
We get inside to see Asami and my Mother at the table talking with coffee cups in their hands. “Oh, honey put those bags in the hall make yourself a cup and sit with us” my mother says to me. I put the bags in the hall leading to my room and head off to the kitchen. “So, girls what are you in the mood to eat for dinner? It’s almost 6pm you have to be hungry.” My dad asks heading into the kitchen. “Ooooohh babe what did you make for me a few days ago with the noodles?” Asami asks after a sip of her coffee. I was taken back by the pet name, but I don’t mind it. “ummmm oh earlier in the week, seaweed noodles with the clam sauce.” I say remembering her eating it earlier in the week. “Oh, that’s Korra’s favorite meal. She makes it alright, but she has nothing on my cooking” my dad says while gathering the ingredients. I take my place next to Asami at the table “Hey mom I like what you have done with the place. I see some new additions” I say looking around. “Yes, Senna your home is so Beautiful” Asami says leaning back into her chair. “Well thank you dear, we started the renovations and redecorated about 9 months ago. The furniture is a few weeks old. We got new ones before knowing you were coming down to visit.” She says. “Yea korra when you get a chance check out the sectional there are 3 recliners” My dad walking over to the table. “Is that why it’s an interesting shape dad” I ask now very curious of this couch. “Yes, it is. Dinner is cooking, should be ready in 30. Why don’t you girls go get settled and I will let you know when dinner is done” He says making his way back to the kitchen. 

  
After finishing our drinks Asami and I head to my room to settle in. “Well Sam, this is the room I grew up in. Obviously more adult and a bigger bed haha I asked my parents to change it before we came down.” I say getting her bags in one corner and placing mine on the bed. “I love it. Reminds me of your room back home” She says looking around the many pictures of me growing up. “Yea you’re right. Not very different. Oh, I have and air mattress around here somewhere, so you can take the bed.” I say now digging through the closet. “Korra, there is no way you are sleeping on an air mattress. We can share the bed, its nothing we haven’t done before” She says not looking away from a picture of me and my friends. “Well if you insist plus I don’t think I have it anymore either or its in the attic.” I say and walk towards her. “That’s a good picture of me and some of my friends. We played many sports growing and it’s hard to play sports in the snow. That’s Me, and that’s Adelrik, Eetu & Eiichi, Iwalani, Kanoa.” I say from over her shoulder remembering the good old days. “What about the one hanging off you? Was she not your friend?” Asami asks pointing to the picture. “Oh, that’s Naoko, and not really a friend. She was just always there” I answer. “Mhhmmm I wonder why” I hear under her breath. All I can do was smile because she sounded just like everyone else when it came to her. We hear a knock on the door “Girls, dinner is ready come get some while it’s hot” I hear my dad say from outside. “Thank the gods and spirits I’m starving. Ladies first after you” I say to Asami while opening the door. “Oooooo I can get used to this. Why thank you miss” She says walking out and throwing me a wink over her shoulder with more of a sway to she walks. Oh, this is going to be a long 2 weeks I think and follow behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner with my parents is going great. My parents are very curious on the studio and asked all sorts of questions about my clients and work. “The studio is actually doing great Huan and I are actually working on a joint project for a regular” I say taking a sip of my wine while finishing my food. I heard Asami mumble something but got easily distracted. “Oh yes Huan. How is he doing? And his family in Zaofu?” My mom asks. “They are doing great. He’s a real asset to my studio” I finish. “Asami? What about you dear? What do you do for a living?” My dad asks taking all the dishes away to the sink. “Oh yes sweetheart, Tell us about you?” My mother asks refilling our glasses and my dad takes his seat. “Oh of course, I forgot we don’t know much about each other. To answer your question: I own and operate a company in advanced technology and robotics called Future Industries. I’m also in charge of all the projects, so I do get my hands dirty a lot. I’ve lost both my parents, korra, bolin and mako ae really my only family. I’m 23 years old and I have 3 master’s degrees in technology, just in case you were wondering” She blurts like if she said something wrong. “Wow what an accomplishment that is amazing sweetie, I’m glad to see a woman on top in such a big city.” My mother says beaming. 

“HAAAA, you own me $20 dear, I told you that our daughters gorgeous girlfriend looked familiar. Good job kiddo, you guys must be a power couple back in Republic city.” My father says roaring. “Wait you guys bet on her? What is this world coming to” I say in disbelief and Asami chuckling with the entertainment? “Korra, it’s fine” Asamin says grabbing my hand and the bit of annoyance is gone for the time being we will have to have a talk in private later with my parents. The rest of dinner went well. My parents continued to ask Asami questions about her work and if she wouldn’t mind helping with the electrical of the house. I guess my parents now want recessed lighting, but my father won’t pay for someone else to do it and wants to do it himself. Of course, she says yes, Asami will never say no to a project.

“I told you my mother would be all over you.” I say to Asami while changing into my pajamas which are just basketball shorts and a tank top. “Yea I know you were not kidding. I really enjoyed it. It was nice feeling.” She tells me as I turn around to see she has already changed into her. “Ummm Sam? Is that really what you brought for pajamas in the south” I say with my breath hitched and throat dry. “Yea why? Is it not cute?” She says turning around. My heart beats faster as I see her in a dark red see through tank top and short matching boy shorts. “UHH ummm (cough) yea they are. I’m worried you will be too cold. At least you’re not in lingerie” I say getting into bed. “Ha that’s what you think” She says before getting in bed and turning out the lights. Oh boy, what’s happening here.

~The next morning~

*Knock knock* knock knock*

“Girls? Can I come in?” I hear my mother from the hall. I peak my eyes open and make a grunt. “What!!! Its 8 am mom” I say closing my eyes again. I hear the door open and footsteps come towards the bed. “Korra, Asami. Wake up dears. We are taking you out for breakfast.” I hear her say and suddenly my stomach growls. “Mom why this early? Can we sleep like maybe another hour” I say throwing my hands over my face only to realize one of my arms was trapped under a weight “Breakfast? Like I have to get dressed warm to get this breakfast?” I hear Asami say in this sexiest raspy morning voice I’ve never heard before. My mother chuckles “Yes dear you have to dress warm. It’s only maybe a 15 min walk from here. It’s a beautiful day and we have a few things we want to show you today Asami” She says one more time before heading to the door. “We will leave in about 30 mins, this will give you time to get up.” She closes the door when she leaves. 

I feel some shifting on the bed and a warm body cuddle closer to me. “Hmmm you so warm do you know that. It’s nice” she says wrapping her body around my arm. “Really because you pretty warm yourself. Did you sleep ok? I mean with my arm under you all night.” I say kicking off the blanket before getting up. “Oh, sorry kor, I should have told you I’m a bit of a cuddle bug” She says getting up and heading to the bathroom. I follow her to brush my teeth “Hey I don’t mind it, but I had zero feeling in my arm, at least I know now.”

I head over to my dresser and pick out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. “Korra what do you think I should wear? I have this Dark red shirt and the black skinny jeans or the Dark blue shirt with the white skinny jeans?” she says holding up her choices. “Asami the question is are you going to be warm enough in those clothes” I say almost laughing at how she is still looking in the mirror. “Not the point. I still must look good around you we have a role to play. And they are winter clothes so I should be kind of warm” She says putting the clothes down and her hands to her waist. “Ok, Ok, ummmm I’ve always really liked you in red so go with the red and black.” I say putting on my snow boots. “You have really good taste korra, I like me in red too, decision made.” She starts undressing and I see her pale gorgeous skin as she lifts her shirt up and over her head. I notice she is not wearing a bra and I blush profusely and can’t look away. “Like what you see avatar? Your eyes are almost glowing” She says with a winking putting on her bra and clothes. 

“Uhhh sorry I didn’t mean to stare. (cough) ummm yea” I say turning around scratching the back of my neck as my heart is racing. “Don’t worry korra we are both ladies, plus I AM your girlfriend after all” I hear her, and I turn around to see her looking at herself in the mirror applying the slightest amount of make up to her face. I’ve never told her before that I’ve always thought she was beautiful with or without make up. “You know you don’t always need to wear makeup. You look great with or without it” I said before I can stop myself. “Aww that’s sweet. I’m only putting it on to make my eyes pop and I know deep down you love my eyes” she says with a mischievous look on her face.

We head out into the living room to have my parents usher out of the house. We start walking towards the Diner and Asami grabs my hand to keep up with me. “Sorry I didn’t mean to walk so fast” I say slowing down a bit. “It’s ok. It’s hard for me to walk in the snow so I need you as leverage” She says with a small smile. My parents start explaining the sights to Asami and telling her stories of how me and my friends used to get in trouble. Hearing stories of my friends and I getting into trouble brought back so many memories. I need to catch up with a few of them while I’m here. It’s been a long 5 years and I can not wait.


	7. Chapter 7

The short walk to the diner this morning was fine. I would have thought for sure Asami would freeze but I think she is slowly getting used it. I told her a few days in the cold and her blood will thicken a bit to help keep her warm. Also, she has a huge winter coat that looks very expensive to help. We decide to take a walk after an amazing breakfast at a new earth kingdom inspired place that my parents have been waiting to try since it has opened and of course they used us as an excuse. Asami and I offered to pay for breakfast, but my father was having none of that and he swiped the check with speed and agility. 

“So Asami? Were you born and raised in Republic City?” my father asked nonchalantly they’re still really interested in getting to know her. “Oh yes sir, my mother is from the Fire Nation but was born in the Earth Kingdom and moved to Republic City when she was a teenager and My father was and still is a citizen of the Fire Nation. He moved to Republic City to start the business in his early twenties after he graduated from the university.” She says lacing her fingers into mine as we walk. I feel butterflies and electricity course through my veins with the smallest amount of contact. I force myself to not smile like an idiot in front of my parents. “And it is obvious that your fathers’ company is very successful. I am so sorry about your fathers passing dear. Losing a parent at a young age is never easy and then again as a young adult” my mother says sweetly and having a double meaning to which Asami nodes. “So Tonraq? If you don’t mind me asking Korra says that you to run your own small business making fishing equipment and boats, he in the south. I hear you are quiet the carpenter/soldier.” Asami says squeezing my hand. My dad let’s out a big laugh “Yes of course she would say that. Well my dear yes, I am. I took up a trade while in the military while in the northern water tribe as a teenager. Water bending is great but there is something very satisfying about creating things with your own two hands.” He says back. “I completely agree with that 100 percent, sir” She smile back to him and we continue to take a stroll. My mother and Asami ask questions back and forth and my heart melts with how they are getting along. I can’t believe I was so nervous what my parents would think.

“So, Dad? Are we heading to the shop or just walking around?” I ask noticing the route we are talking. “Well Korra, I am talking you girls on a day at sea. We are going to do some fishing for our dinner today. I figured we show Asami how we do here in the South.” My dad says with a grin. “Sweet, its been a while since I’ve been south deep-sea fishing. You excited Sam, our first fishing trip together.” I say squeezing her hand and give her a big grin. For a moment I think she blushes but then again it is chilly out so maybe she’s just cold. “I’m very excited. I can’t wait to see more and experience more with you and your family.” She smiles back and I melt inside. I can’t explain what’s happening but ever since she agreed to come with me, I have been feeling a bit different. I don’t want to ruin my friendship with her, but I think there is more happening here, and I hope maybe she feels the same way, or she is a very good actress. Before long I noticed we are at the shop which is basically just a big store front shed with a dock and boat house.

“Wow this is a really cute little workshop you have here Tonraq” Asami says as she walks around the tools he uses. “Well thank you Asami. I’m sure this is very small, and country compared to a workshop of your magnitude in the city.” He says looking around trying to be modest. “My company garages are bigger, but I prefer to work out of my garage at home. It makes me feel more into the project and its quiet.” She says before noticing all the poles, hooks, and 3 boats he is building now. They talk shop for about 10 mins before we gather supplies and head for the deep-sea boat my dad has. My dad owns a brand-new Scout 420 LXF deep sea fishing boat. He paid a good amount for this boat, but it is worth it can carry 8 people comfortably with 4 engines and can hold 5 fishing rods. When he first bought my phone was flooded with pictures and I’ve been wanting to go for a spin in this thing since then. Of course, Asami is very impressed with the boat as well since she has been thinking abut starting a boat line and was brainstorming with my father for a southern office here. We are finally loaded up in the boat and getting ready to take off. “Let me help you get this on. I don’t think you will need it, but I believe in rather save then sorry.” I say putting the life jacket over Asami’s head and clipping the buckles. “So? How do I look? Is it fitting or am I funny?” she starts at me and all I can do is smile. “I think you are perfect, and this is perfect” I say holding her hands between us and realize what I said when I was just going to say she looks fine. I feel a blush creep up my neck and see her too. “Awww thank you baby, I think your perfect to” She says quickly and saves me from further embarrassment. “Alright girls sit tight here we go.” My dad says starting the engine and pulling out of the dock.

We stay out fishing for about 4 hours. We notice it starting to get late while pulling back into the town. We unload the boat and put everything back in the shop. I see naga run towards us excited since she couldn’t come out with us. We managed to catch about 5 or 6 good sized fish for dinner. My father loads them on the sled and hooks it to her harness and takes her lead, so she doesn’t run off. We make our way home while my father and Asami are still talking about boats and Her planning on investing into my dad’s business to expand his resources. She been wanting to start a line of speed boats but wants my dads help. “Well I’ll be damned, my eyes must be deceiving me, if it isn’t Hurricane Korra the one and only Avatar” I here a voice as we around the corner to our street. “Adelrik? Oh my god I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Dude I thought you were on expedition.” I say closing in for a hug to my oldest friend. “Yes, well weather was supposed to be back in the southern wasteland. We packed up early and here I am” he says letting go and waving a quick hello to my parents then stops at Asami. “Whoa, Korra who is your gorgeous friend” He says looking past me at Asami while his eyes scan her up and down. For a second, I feel a twisting in my stomach and narrow my eyes. “Hey, her eyes are up.” I snap when Asami steps closer. “Hi, Im Asami, Korra’s girlfriend. It’s very nice to finally meet one of her friends” she says and grabs my hand. “The pleasure is all mine Asami, Im Adelrik but you can call me Rik. My little hurricane has a girlfriend, wow and a Hot one damn dude.” He says looking at me. “What?” I say trying not to sound jealous that he was still checking her out. 

“Nothing dude. I mean I’m not at all surprised is all, considering” He stop his thought and I narrow my eyes trying to figure out his meaning. “Anyways so what are you plans like for this week? Are you bringing her to meet the crew?” Rik asks. “What do you mean considering?” I had to ask now that he brought this up. “OH uhhhhh…….well…….I mean….” He studders a bit “I just meant because of the whole thing that happened Naoko before you left.” He said avoiding looking me in the face. Then I remembered “Dude nothing happened between us she’s harmless.” I said getting a bit annoyed. Sensing my discomfort Asami grabbed my hand “Well to answer your questions we really don’t have much plans until the festival in a couple days.” She smiles at him. “Great!! Then you two should come out tomorrow night. We are having a get together like old times Korra” He says excitedly. “Yea that will be great! What do you say babe do you want to go? I kind of want to meet the rest of your friends” Asami asks while looking at me with the gorgeous green eyes. “Uhh yea sure, same place I assume Rik?” I ask before saying our goodbyes. My parents had already made it to the house and were already in the kitchen starting to cook. “Hey sweetie, so I see you have met at least one of Korra’s friends?” She says when Asami and I walk through the door. “Yes, as a matter of fact we are going to meet up with her other friends tomorrow” She says while taking off her coat. The rest of dinner was nice. It was nice to be home with my parents and talking about old times. 

“So, whats the deal with the Naoko girl anyways?” Asami asks while getting her pajamas on. I almost didn’t hear her question since I was pretty distracted seeing her undress in front of me with out a care in the world. “Oh nothing. Everyone used to tease me that she wanted me. She would follow us everywhere. I never thought that since she was a nice girl” I say shrugging it off. “Uh huh seems like a big ordeal if it is brought up after what 6 years” She says sliding into bed next me. “Meh its really nothing and who cares anyways” I say turning off the light. I hear her sigh with a good night. I wonder how this is going to go seeing all my friends again and all the stories they would tell Asami from when growing up.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was super chill, we all longed around the house watching some tv and talking. My dad to the opportunity to ask Asami for help in his home workshop. We finally eat dinner and now Asami and I are getting ready to go out. “So, where is this place at Korra?” Asami asks after her shower while still looking for something to wear. Again, I’m caught staring at her since she is standing there with only a towel wrapped around her body. “Oh, it’s at Kwana’s, a bar on the other side of town.” I say while shaking my head. “I’m hopping in the shower really quick; I trust you will still be here choosing an outfit.” I close the bathroom door when she turned and glared at me. With a nice warm shower, I begin to think about Asami in her towel and if she will still be in it when I get out. The thoughts of her hands in her hair or on her body makes my mind and heart race. After about 10 mins I turn off the water and try not to think about Asami because then the water will have to go back on. I open the door and she is still not dressed but is in her bra and panties. Dressed in her black lacey underwear which knowing her is probably new since she goes overboard when it comes to trips. “Still not dressed I see” I chuckle as I walk to my side of the bed in my towel grabbing my bra and boy shorts to put on. I chance a quick look up and notice she is staring intently at me. Ahhaa now you know how I feel. “You going to get dressed or just check me out?” I ask with a smirk while gathering my clothes to get dressed. “Oh yea, I’m going to the bathroom to put on some make up.” She says while gathering her clothes and behind the door she went. With a deep breath I get dressed and almost think that bringing her was a mistake on my part. All the old feelings I’ve had for her are coming back but it’s different. I feel like maybe she feels the same, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship over a feeling since she is more important to me then ever. 

I look myself in the mirror and straighten my outfit out. I decide for my usual style and since we are in the south, show off my city look. I decided on a black sleeveless v neck shirt with dark jeans and my black Nike boots that almost look like sneakers. I get my light blue zip up hoodie with my leather jacket. Yup definitely my going out to drink look. I grab my black beanie to make sure I don’t forget it when I hear the bathroom door open. “So, what do you think? Is this ok to be meeting your friends in and the cold.” I hear and turn around. I swallow hard and my eyes are wide open. Asami is in black skintight jeans with a red long-sleeved v neck shirt which show off her tits nice. Also, her hair is tied up halfway with some strands waving around her face. Her make up is perfectly light the way she likes it and my secret is I love it. Since she can’t wear heels here, she just went with some low-cut Nike sneakers to match mine. I wonder how long she’s had those. I’ve never seen her wear sneakers. “Oh wow, uhh, I think I will have to be by your side all night. You look absolutely gorgeous” I say not realizing it but can feel my blush and see hers. She walks towards me looking up since she is still shorter then I am. While running her hands up my shoulders and draping her right arm over my shoulder around my neck leaving her left hand playing with the collar of my shirt. “You look stunning yourself. I will be honest I’ve always liked when you dress like this and I would like you by my side all night” She says closer to my face and a wink. I can’t believe what I just heard and now she is grabbing her coat and hat. “Well are we going or are you going to stand there.” All I can do is nod and now the feeling of this being different is really making me think that I’m not the only one with these feelings. Even though we have always flirted with each other as a game but that felt like she was sincere about her words. I follow her out to the living room and say goodnight to my parents since we will be out late. Of course, my mother must compliment on the way we look together. It even went as far as my dad wanting a picture of us. Jesus you would think we were going to prom but Asami was loving this and of course I went along. We are not even together, and I will still do things to make her happy. Man, I’m falling deep for her.

  
Since the bar is on the other side of town, we have a bit of a walk maybe only about 15-20 min walk or take a snow mobile. Since we will be drinking, we decide on the walk but not without taking Naga. There is no way I’m walking around at night without protection. Not because of the crime but because you can never trust anyone these days. “I’m really happy you invited me to come with you this time. I would be doing nothing back at home other then working” Asami says breaking the silence. “Sam, you don’t have to thank me. Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot and if it means I get to spend some alone time with you then so be it. You work to hard you need a break.” I say looking at her and grab her hand while we walk. Little does she now I can use my fire bending to help warm her and I think she will figure that out soon. “Don’t think I don’t know your using your fire bending to help me with the cold” She says after my thought. I Look at her and almost protest “Caught me red handed, I guess. How did you find out?” I ask her to look down at my feet before looking at her. “I noticed it when we got off the plane and walk into the cold. I knew it should be colder but then when I grabbed your hand it was obvious.” She says looking at me with a grin then got cut off when I was going to say something. “Thank you” She says with a smile. We walk for another 10 mins of silence until we get to Kwana’s.

  
“Naga stay close” I say to her and mound up an igloo for her as she crawls in. This should keep her content until its time to go home. I turn to Asami “Alright Sam, you ready to meet the rest of the gang” I say grabbing her hand and she nods. We go inside and hang our coats in the coat locker. “Sam do you want me to hold your wallet since you don’t have your purse.” I ask her I notice she doesn’t have very good pockets on her pants which is hard not to stare at her perfect ass. “Uh yea please. I kind of forgot it since I didn’t expect a place to hang the coats.” She says giving me her small wallet which just has her id, cards and some cash. I put hers in my other back pocket and grab her hand again to keep her close and head downstairs to the real bar. Kwana’s is a bar but it has two levels. Upstairs is the bar and grill and where you can have gatherings and downstairs it’s a basement night club with a huge stage for the DJ and dance floor. Plus, the bar and more variety of alcohol. Once downstairs I look around and notice that Eetu is the DJ tonight and point for Asami to see. Then I notice a hand waving and it’s Adelrik at the big round table closest to the bar and head towards them. “Korra!!!! You’re really here” My friends say as we get closer. Iwalani and Kanoa are up giving me a hug as I fist bump Eiichi and Rik. “Wow Korra you look great the city has been good to you. You been working out? Oh, who’s you friend” the girls say with a smirk seeing our hands. “Yea the city has been great. And everyone this is Asami, my girlfriend. Sam this is Iwalani, Kanoa, you’ve met Rik. And last is Eiichi which his twin brother Eetu is the DJ tonight.” I finish and Asami has that Sato charm going on shaking everyone’s hands. “Whoa whoa wow, Korra how did you manage to score this gem.” Kanoa asks. “Uhh yea umm just lucky I guess.” I say rubbing my neck when Asami speaks. “She’s actually really good in bed, but we’ve also been best friends since she moved to the city 6 years ago.” I feel my face turn red and all my friends are hooting and hollering. “I bet you are good in bed if not I just lied to all your friends” Asami whispers in my ear. I gather the courage and try to match her seductiveness “Wouldn’t you like to know Ms Sato, your pulling out all the stops” I whisper back as she giggles a bit.

  
“So!! Who is up for some drinks?? I will get the first round of shots. Everyone good with Jaeger bombs.” Adelrik says getting up. Of course, he will start us with that, and he is off to the bar. “Hey Korra, your mom mentioned you open you own studio. How’s that going?” Iwalani asks putting her head in her hands. “It’s actually great. Business is picking up since I’m located in the more expensive part of the city on purpose.” I say talking a seat while Asami sits on my lap since we are at the end. I wrap my right arm around her waist and rest my hand on her left leg to keep her from falling and she leans on the table. You would think that since we are at a booth, there would be more seating, but we’ve had a full house. Eiichi was sitting next to Iwalani and notice she is sitting up against him, I almost forgot they got married last year. Kanoa is sitting next to them and if I remember correctly, she is with Eetu now. Adelrik had his girlfriend with him and I remember her from high school Lori I think. The bigger booths maybe hold 6 or 7 people since they really want most people at the bar or on the dance floor. “Well Asami since we are just meeting you and you are dating our friend. What do you do for a living are you working or schooling?” Kanoa asks and everyone is interested. “Oh, of course, I actually own Future Industries, I’m the CEO. And I am also finishing up my masters for robotics and marine mechanics.” She says proudly. While everyone’s mouths are hanging open, she looks at me and says, “I think I just broke your friends, Kor”. “Holy shit!! No way. You’re Asami Sato!! Like last year’s hottest woman in the world Sato!?! Korra you must be a god in bed” Eiichi says with Iwalani nodding in agreement. “Why is Korra a god in bed?” Adelrik says approaching and handing out the shot. “Well we just learned that Korra’s super-hot girlfriend is the Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries. The biggest robotics and mechanically company in the world.” Kanoa says and now Rik’s mouth is touching the floor. “Come on guys. Rik close your mouth. She’s a person like everyone else. Just smarter” I say lightening the mood and everyone just chuckles while taking the shots.

  
We sit there a catch up when Asami and Iwalani come back with another round of shots. Asami takes her seat on my lap again and all I can think is I like this feeling. I wonder if she feels the same. “Buttery Nipples anyone, I paid extra to get double shots” Asami says. “Here baby, this one is yours” She hands me a drink and I have no time to blush while we all toast and shoot it back. I am already feeling a bit tipsy and Asami is acting normal. But then again, this woman can drink almost anyone under the table. “I’m going to get a real drink, Sam what would you like, and no you’re not paying” I say while getting up and letting her take my seat. “Uhm. Vodka martini extra dirty you know how I like it” she says with a wink and I am off to the bar with Kanoa in toe. “Can I get a Vodka martini extra dirty and a Whiskey sour on the rocks please” I say to the bartender handing him my card for the tab before Asami tries to add hers. Which I am sure she did already when she was up. I turn to Kanoa to say something when I hear a familiar voice. “Well well well if it isn’t Korra, the city has really changed you in a good I mean. To be honest I really like your new look.” I turn around to she the owner of the voice. “Naoko, I thought you moved to the fire nation for the military.” I ask feeling like this is going to be a problem since my friends don’t like her. “Actually, I went to the Earth Kingdom for a few years and did bootcamp but realized the military isn’t for me. Not all of us can be a powerhouse bender like you.” She says moving a bit closer. “Is there something you want Naoko?” Finally, Kanoa steps between us and in her face. I step in a bit so there can be some distance since this will be a problem. “well I was just catching up since its been what 5 years or so. I didn’t realize you were the bodyguard” She says smugly. Finally, the bartender is back, and we get our drinks. “Well it was nice to see you. Have a good night” I say swiftly taking Kanoa away. We get back to the table and I noticed Asami narrowing her eyes. “What the hell was that all about? Suddenly I see a girl in your face and Kanoa in her’s” Asami asks staring daggers and I’ve seen that look. Asami was kidding when she looks like that, but she could just be playing jealous for my friends. “Of course, Naoko had to show up and was all over Korra. As usual, do you think she is still harmless now?” Kanoa spits out still a little upset. “Is this something I need to worry about Korra?” Asami asks while taking her drink. I shake my head because here my friends go getting all fired up. “Korra, sit down please” Asami says patting her lap. “Sam, there’s no way. I’m heavier than you are hop up really quick we will switch” I say as she’s getting up and adjusting her shirt and pants while still looking towards Naoko. “Alright beautiful, tear your pretty eyes away from her. There’s nothing you need to worry about, come sit” I say pulling her arm towards me so she can sit and going back to how we were. I manager to keep her attention by rubbing her leg while talking with my friends. They still seem fairly interested in Asami’s business. 

  
The music tonight is good probably because Eetu is spinning. “So, do you guys go out much in the city” Eiichi asks. “No not really we are both usually pretty busy working. I think the last time we went out was a few months ago with friends” I say putting down my drink after the sip. Then Asami shifts towards me “So, I don’t know about any of you but talking is nice and all, but I came to drink and dance. You coming babe? Or should I find another dance partner” She says getting up adjusting her clothes again and finishing off her martini in record time. Jesus this girl can drink. I was going to answer but then she walks away giving me a wink and now we are all staring at her ass. “Bro you are so lucky you’re hitting that.” Adelrik says getting slapped in the arm and getting dragged on to the dance floor by his girlfriend. I sit there for a while watching Asami dance with Rik and Lori then I hear the opening to one of my favorite songs “You Make Me” by Connor Maynard.

  
_“Stop your speaking’, girl we’re wasting time”_

  
With that I’m up in record time heading towards Asami. We’ve danced to this song many times and she knows I wouldn’t miss this chance. As I get closer, she turns to me and beckoning me with her finger. “You made it, I figured you would be here when this song came on.", “You know me so well; this song is our song after all.” I say as she spins around and backing up closer while bringing her arms up behind her to grab the back of my neck. I will admit this is an experience. 

  
_“I can tell that mami you know, you know”_   
_“You’re the kinda girl to move slow, move slow”_   
_“But baby if it’s cool though, cool though”_   
_“Let’s go all the way”_

  
She grinds her ass while moving to every word of the song. She is literally driving me crazy. My hands are on her hips and the feeling of her moving against me is like electricity. We’ve danced together many times, but this is making my heart race and I hope she can’t feel it. I bit my lip to make sure I don’t make any noises.

  
_“You make me so nervous”_   
_“You do this on purpose”_   
_“You make me go all the way and I know I don’t deserve it.”_

  
I can tell by her movements she is not shy, with her favorite part of the song is coming up, it’s my turn to tease. I start to move my hands to her elbows and move them down as her part starts. The music slows down, and she slows down a bit.

  
_“I wanna get to know the shape of your body”_   
_“I’ll let my hands do all the talking to you”_   
_“Don’t be afraid to tell how bad you want it”_   
_“Don’t be ashamed girl, you know I want it too”_

  
I move my hands down her arms and her sides pressing her against me. Putting my lips to her ears and softly sing the lyrics to her. Whether she knows it or not this is the part that is the truest for me. I’ve been finding my self wanting her body since the weeks approaching this trip. I feel her gasp a bit with my touch and words. The chorus is back up and we move with the music. “We definitely have an audience now” I say softly in her ear and I see her look around. I notice that a lot of guys are staring hard at her and a wave of hot flashes by me. “Let them look” She says before she drops a little to the floor and back up slowly. Now I’m dead “Whoa guys damn that was hot” Kanoa says while dancing with Adelrik and Lori also with Kwalani and Eiichi. “Well you know. We just had to give you a show. Showing you how we do it in the city” We all head to the bar for another drink with Asami putting it on her tab like I knew she would. We ask for our usual drinks when suddenly, I see Asami glaring in the direction to my right. “Well Korra I see you still have the moves” I hear Naoko. Lord this girl is going to get us in trouble. “And who is your dance partner?” She says in a tone that no one liked. “Hi I’m Asami, korras girlfriend and I would appreciate if you would stop eye fucking her and keep it stepping” Asami says stepping closer. “Girlfriend really? What is a city girl like you going to do if I don’t” Naoko says getting in Asami’s face, oh no “Well first you can back off me! Also, I’ve been taking self-defense and mixed martial arts since I was 8, so what are you going to do” She says crossing her arms. “Alright that’s enough Naoko if you would please. Maybe you should go back to your friends.” I say and she has nothing else to say but leave. “Hey” I say with my hand to her cheek. “Let’s dance some more” I say while putting the drinks at the table and taking her hands.

  
We are dancing for a few songs and it seems to keep her mind off the other girl. Which when I look up every now and then she is staring at us while dancing with some guy we went to school with. A slow song finally comes on and I grab Asami’s waist and bring her close. Naturally she drapes her arms around my neck as I look down. I’m really feeling the alcohol and I think she is just a bit. “No matter what we dance to the guys are still staring at your ass. It’s kind of pissing me off if I can be honest” I say looking around glaring at the guy behind her. She grabs my face with her left hand and runs her thumb on my chin “Let them look. I’m here with you and I only have eyes for you.” She says her eyes staring into mine deeply and looking down for a second. I feel like it’s a confession and Did she just look at my lips? Well its now or never. This will be the only chance I get. I look into her eyes with the same intensity. “All I see is you too. I’ve noticed how you’ve been staring at Naoko. She’s no one” I say before tilting my head down and taking my chance to feeling her lips on mine. It’s the sweetest feeling I have felt. With a quick kiss and I open my eyes to see hers still closed. “I promise” I whisper in her ear. As I pull away her left hand comes back up to my chin and pulls me in for another more intense kiss. I feel my heart race and my lips move with hers. We stay for a while until we hear whistling from the table and the song is ending. “Wow” is all I can say and grab her hand to go back to the table for the drink. “Well if the dancing wasn’t hot that sure was” Iwalani say fanning herself. “Keep it in your pants ok sheesh your husband is right there.” I point “I will admit that was all hot Korra” I hear a voice behind us and its Eetu. Seems like his partner is taking over for him so he can be with us. He givse a kiss to Kaona and leads her to the dance floor. Everyone one follows, Asami and I stay watching them finishing our drinks. “I think its time to go its already 1 am and Naga is probably restless now.” I say as we go to the bar collecting our cards and as we sign my friends are packing up to.

  
“Thanks for coming out Korra. It was nice seeing you and meeting you Asami” Iwalani says with a hug. We all say goodbye, we are out the door and heading home with Naga pouncing around. I am surely drunk since I can’t really walk straight and Asami is holding on to me. As we approach the house, she stops on the porch. “What’s wrong Sami?” I ask a little worried that maybe I crossed the line with that kiss. “I really enjoyed hanging out with your friends tonight. Makes me want to do it more when we get back home.” She says stepping closer to me looking at her feet then back up to me. “I also really liked kissing you. I was wondering maybe it isn’t a onetime thing you know since we are a couple.” She says with a smile. “I liked it too. You’re a really good kisser and I think we should really convince people of this relationship” Is all I say when we step into the house and head to the room. Its 2am by the time we settle in bed, I don’t know why we are staring at each other, but we are. Probably since we are both kind of drunk. I push aside a piece of hair from her face and say good night before we are both giving in to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival Time!! Things are going to start heating up for our couple

I start to stir in my sleep feeling the need to pee. I slip out of bed and make my way to the bathroom looking at the clock 6:47 am. No wonder it is still dark out I think to myself. The room is still spinning from the massive headache I have and already I know this is going to be quite the hangover. I slip back into bed trying not to wake Asami at this ungodly hour of the morning. I drift back into sleep until I need wake up again when my stomach aches and craves for food and coffee. My eyes peek open to shifting in the bed and something tickling my face. I shake my head and blow off whatever it is that is bothering me. When my eyes are finally open, I notice a weight on me and hair in my face, no wonder my nose tickles. I try to move only to find resistance and a vice grip that I’m too weak to escape from. “Sam, we need to get up its 9:35. I smell coffee and food” I try to shake her awake and she growls. “No, too tired. You’re warm, I like this” she rasps out. Her morning voice is something that gives me goosebumps. I put my hand to my head since there’s a bit of a sting to it, but nothing as bad from when I woke up to pee earlier. I feel her move and look at me with those beautiful green eyes that are still dark from sleep. “Morning how are you feeling?” she asks still not getting up but tilting her head up and resting it on my shoulder. “I feel like maybe I drank more then I wanted last night. How are you feeling?” I say tucking a stray hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek with my thumb. Then suddenly, I pull her face to mine for a quick kiss. I don’t know what came over me, but I had the courage without realizing it. “I don’t know why I did that” I say to her wide eyed and she just smiles at me. “It’s ok. I liked it and to answer your question I’m feeling good, just still tired” She says before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She looks over her shoulder and winks at me before disappearing behind the door. I throw my head back on to my pillow and let out a deep breath. I hope I’m not reading into this too much because she is making me think she may feel the same.

  
The morning goes by the well minus the headache. We are sitting in the kitchen with my parents having breakfast laughing and talking about the upcoming festival tomorrow. “So, what is this festival like? It is a gathering or is it like a little fair with games and stuff.” Asami asks curious while taking a sip of her coffee. “It’s more of a huge town gathering actually. Everyone brings out their grills and everyone can eat a little something. Kind of like a town cookout with music” I say to her and my mother nods with my answer. “Oh, wow I’m really excited” she says as we continue our conversation. “So, did you have fun last night with Korra’s friends?” My mom asks Asami in between sips of her coffee. “Yes, I had so much fun. We got along really well actually, and everyone was so friendly. I think we should go out more with our friends in the city from now on” Asami says putting down her cup. “Yea everyone was very interested in her job when they found out who she is.” I say taking a bite of my bacon and pancakes. “The music was good to dance to since her friend was the DJ” Asami adds with a wink. My heart races with the thought of her dancing against to me to that song. “Yea great drinks and music up until Naoko showed up. She had the girls on edge all night” I say taking another sip of my coffee. “Of course, that girl has had the biggest crush on you for years dear. I cannot believe you have never noticed” My mother said getting up for another cup. I choke on my coffee bit “MOM!! Really how would you even know that” I ask. “Oh, please dear you have always been so naïve to that sort of thing. I’m surprised you have a woman like Asami. I’m sure you never caught onto anything and thought everything was a game. Am I right?” She with a deadpanning look. And I am in shock while Asami just nods “Anyways mom, I don’t believe that” I say getting my attention back to my food. “Well korra your mom is right. You are very naïve to certain things. That girl was totally all over you and just like Alicia back home.” Asami says with a serious look. “Guys really, they are harmless, and I don’t see them like that. Also, I’m sure you scared her last night with your self-defense MMA comment.” I say staring at her. “Well now she will think twice because you know I wasn’t kidding. My father didn’t put me in those classes for no reason” She says with a smile. I narrow my eyes and she must feel victorious. My mom just smiles at our interactions and changes the subject.

  
We have a lazy day at home with my mom since dad had to go to the shop for a while and work on a boat for someone. It is nearly dinner time when my dad came back from work. “Hello, I’m home.” We hear him holler from the door and we all look up from the couch to him just staring. “Uhhh dad are you ok? Why are you looking at us like that?” I ask lifting my head from my mothers’ shoulder. “Oh, nothing just nice seeing all my ladies cuddled on the couch. It’s nice to come home to that.” He says and heads over to the kitchen to see what is cooking. “Uh mom does he always come home like that. It’s kind of weird” I ask looking at her in the face. “Ha no he doesn’t he’s just happy you are home and you brought back such a wonderful beautiful young woman to meet us.” She states before getting up to finish our food. Looking at Asami’s red face is just confirmation that my mother has just made us blush.

  
We’re sitting at the dinner table enjoying small conversation. “Hey Asami? I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me with the electrical in the attic. I want to finish up the lighting and just need to do some rewiring” my dad asks finishing up his food and bringing his plate to the sink. “Of course, I will help, when do you want this done by?” She asks looking away from her food. “Umm well actually we have maybe 2 hours left of sunlight what do you think about now” He says looking at the time and out the window. “Really? Uhh yea I will just get changed out of these clothes” She says finishing her food and placing her plate in the sink. Asami is back in her engineer outfit and a small toolbox. Where the hell did she have that hiding. “Uhh Sam, why do you have a toolbox with you and where was it hiding.” I asked confused. “Korra, you never know when something will break. Plus, you never asked what was in my carry on.” She says walking up to me. “I thought you weren’t going to work this vacation. It’s bad enough that you answer emails every morning and reports from your project managers” I say trying not to sound annoyed. “I know, but your dad asked for my help besides who else do you know that is a better electrical engineer than I am?” She says and leans down to kiss me. “Mhhmmm, well you got me there, and be careful. I don’t need you falling through the ceiling” I say kissing her one more time before she leaves. “Don’t worry I will” She says turning around to follow my dad into the attic. Wow kissing her must be my new favorite thing to do. I go back to my food and notice my mother staring at me. “What are you staring at creeper?” I say with a laugh. “Nothing honey. I’m just so happy to see you happy. I like seeing the way you are with Asami. I never thought about you with a woman, but I have never seen you happier” She says before leaving the kitchen and going off to the kitchen.

  
After I finish my dinner, I am outside with Naga. She is all too happy to be back home. She has freer rein here than in the city. I am bending the snow into balls and throwing them for her. “I like seeing her so free here. I feel like we are suffocating her back home” I hear Asami behind me and she sits next to me. “Yea the city is no place for a polar bear dog but she’s not home without me. I tried leaving her here when I first moved but she wouldn’t eat and got really depressed.” I say looking into her eyes and she just nods. “So, did you finish the rewiring?” I ask throwing another ball for Naga to run. “Yes, your dad should be installing the custom frames now then tomorrow I will install the lights before the festival.” She finishes cuddling up to me. We stay like that for maybe another 20 mins until the sun is completely down and the stars are out. I say good night to Naga and we retire for the night.

  
~The Next Morning~

  
“Girls wake up” I hear my mother’s voice as I open my eyes to see her staring. Again, I have Asami’s hair all in my face, but my arm isn’t trapped under her body just under her head with her left hand on my chest. “Mom seriously is privacy not sacred anymore” I say turning my head towards the clock reading 8:25am. Ughhhh why. “Interesting dear, I let you sleep in for a few but get up we are going to help set up for tonight then go out for lunch.” She says closing the door. “Sam time to get up now.” I say rolling away from her to stretch. “5 more mins” she says. I chuckle and pull the blanket from her and go to brush my teeth. I leave the bathroom 10 mins later and she is still sleeping. “Sam! Get up you have to get ready.” I say pulling the sheets again and climbing over her. I start blowing on her face and get her hair to tickle her nose and she starts stirring. “Korra why do you think that’s always funny.” She says now looking at me. I just shrug and she finally gets up to the bathroom. Now, what I should wear tonight.

  
We are all at the table eating breakfast and talking about the plan for the day. “Ok so we will head out shortly and help set up the tables, eat some lunch, and then come back to get ready since everyone with start cooking around 6” My dad says. I’m excited for all the fried oreo’s and candy bars. An hour later we are at the town square helping get tables ready, kegs of beer set up, streamers, tents, tarps and decorations and all the grills in place. We were working out there for about 3 hours when we decide to head go grab some lunch before heading home to get ready. Once home, I let Asami shower first since she isn’t as used to the cold as I am. I have my outfit picked out, and I will be wearing my water tribe colors. My thick dark blue jeans, with my dark blue sleeveless shirt and my brown boots along with my white hoody and blue winter vest. We shouldn’t have to be feeling too cold since it’s a warmer night and with all the fire that will be surrounding the place, we should be good. I see Asami leave the bathroom and I rush in, so I don’t get distracted with her towel clad body. I finish up my shower and see she is just sitting on the bed with her towel still on her and applying make up to her eyes. “I see things never change with you. Always the eye makeup before getting dressed.” I say laughing at her. “Well you know me. Since you’re out of the bathroom I will use the bigger mirrors and better lighting.” She says before gathering her things and closing the door a bit. I get dressed and put on my tribe arm bands. I don’t wear them much at home anymore since its usually just a formality here. I put on my white beanie and set my hoodie and jacket aside. “So, how’s this for water tribe support” I hear her and look with my mouth wide open. This girl never ceases to amaze me. She is wearing some white tight jeans and brown boots with a dark blue v neck long sleeved sweater with a bit of a lower v and a white scarf with a white hat. “Wow, you look amazing, I approve. Now we kind of match.” I say getting up and gathering our coats. “Why thank you. I’m here to support my girlfriends’ culture and holiday festivities.

  
We are heading over to the square and notice all my friends have crowed on a table. My parents tell us to join them since they will be with their friends. “Whoo wooa whoo, wow Asami! damn girl you get hotter with every outfit. Korra is one lucky woman to have you on her arm.” Iwalani says before pulling us both in for a hug. “Lani, can you please stop hitting on my girlfriend” I say with a smirk and she winks at us. We say our hellos to everyone else and we start wondering when we put our things down on the table. The tents help to keep the warm air in, and the fires surrounding the camp. “I’m totally down for some deep friend PBJ” Asami says pulling me into the direction of the deep fryers. We choose a few things to try and stop by the bar for some drinks and head back to the table with our friends. “Kaona, is Eetu the DJ tonight too. I don’t see him yet” I ask eating a deep-fried snicker. “Yea, he’s actually right over there setting up. He will be spending more time with us since Noah is here to help him.” She says waving towards him, and he blows her a kiss. “Great Naoko is here and she’s scanning the place.” Rik says looking up. He knows and witnessed the other night when Asami stepped to her. I hope she doesn’t try anything today. 

  
I’m already 3 drinks in and the music starts placing. “Well the music is good and feeling the alcohol so let’s get dancing” Asami says pulling me up while I finish my drink. We are all up and on the dance floor when another good song starts. Sean Paul and Migos Body, it’s one of Asami’s favorite songs and I feel like her dancing is going to get intense knowing her.

  
_“My girl got the body where you got 12 more than ‘bout a billion”_   
_“Just wanna feel ya”_   
_“And get familiar”_   
_“That body where you got 12 more than ‘bout a trillion”_   
_“I just wanna feel ya”_   
_“I wanna steal ya, girl”_

  
As I thought, Asami was dancing like the other night but a little more aggressive. I mind is racing and my hands are holding hers as we dance to the lyrics. She’s grinding against me then bending forward a bit, drops and slowly back up while swinging her hips against mine. She guides my left hand with hers to just over her abs and her right hand is up behind holding my neck. I take advantage and I trace my lips down her neck to her exposed part of her shoulder. She feels what I’m doing and gives me more access to her neck while not slowing down her dancing. I look at the others and we have eyes, but my friends have goofy grins while they dance. I drag my right arm down from her elbow down her side slowly past her breast and hold her hip close to me.

  
_“You keep it hot with your body, hot with your clothes”_   
_“Love all of that, wanna give me the pose”_   
_“Hot, hot with your body, hot with your clothes”_   
_“Love all of that, wanna give me a pose”_   
_“Like girl, let me take you upon an evening cruise”_   
_“Til you see we just can’t lose”_   
_“Giddy up, giddy up”_   
_“Baby girl, don’t get confused”_

  
My skin is on fire and my heart is racing. Being like this makes me want her so bad and I can’t help but kiss her neck and shoulder. Maybe it’s just the alcohol but whatever it is I can’t resist her, the feeling of her body on mine and her hand still on my while dancing. I move my kisses to her ear and whisper “If this is too much just let me know. We can stop” I am now nibbling her ear when I hear her moan a little and shift so she can look at me. Without saying anything she is pulling my head down to kiss her and then she finally speaks “We are here to prove something. Don’t stop” See pulls me back for a more intense kiss and I loss it. I see fireworks and hear bells; my heart is exploding even if it is just a show. I’ve wanted this feeling for the last 6 years of knowing her. The song finishes and my friends can’t wait to tease me. I head off to the table and take a sip of my drink and sit back. “Man, I thought you were having sex on the dance floor” My dad says behind me” and I am now mortified. “Dad!! Oh, sorry we didn’t mean to get…you know…. I mean… uh. ….. guess I just got carried away” I say embarrassed. “Don’t be sweetie I’m just teasing. You guys look good out there. You might want to watch her though some of these guys can get handsy” He says looking to her as she dances with Kanoa. “Hmmm yea thanks dad” I say now very alert of the situation.

  
I finish my drink when I notice Kanoa is at the bar and Asami is dancing alone with Iwalani and Eiichi. Then I notice a guy creeping in and grab her to dance. I see her yank her hand away and Eiichi pushes the guy away hearing him say back off dude. I’m there and in between them just before punches are thrown. “Hey, put your hands on her again I will break you fucking arm” I say standing tall and recognize him from school Maui, or Malu something like that. “Or what Korra. Your city friend can’t dance with anyone else” He says with a sleezy grin and I smell how wasted he is. “That city friend is my girlfriend so back off. Why don’t you go back to Naoko, what will she think” I say, not stepping down from him. Asami grabs my hand to help defuse the situation and now Rik and Eiichi are there to back me up. There’s a bit of a standoff when his friends are grabbing him and walk him away from us. I stare until they are out of sight. “Come on Korra lets get another drink and sit for a bit” Asami drags me to the table as she orders a drink from the bar. She is back with our drinks and despite the abundance of seats she decides to sit on my lap again. “You ok now?” she asks wrapping her arms around my neck and I wrap mines around her waist. “Yea of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” I say with a smile. “Because you could have torn that guy’s head off, but then again if I wanted, I could have brought him down easy” She says with a smirk grabbing her drink. She leans very close to my face and I see down her shirt. She will be the death of me here. “Yea I know, but I had to defend your honor. What kind of girlfriend would I be? Especially since you look the way you do” I say. She giggles and pulls me to the dance floor again. I’m really enjoying this feeling and maybe we can have a talk soon about this. She’s my best friend it’s time I try to be honest.


	10. Chapter 10

We’re having a great time with my friends drinking and dancing when I notice the sun is going down and a few people are heading over to the clearing. “Oh, Sam lets go, you have to see this” I say as the song finishes and grab out coats. We see my parents flagging us down to sit next to them on a tarp. I sit down first and guide Asami to sit between my legs and lean against me. She drapes her coat in front of her like a blanket since I have my arms wrapped around her to help keep her warm. “What are we looking at exactly?” She asks fully relaxed against me. “The southern lights dear, Legend says every winter solstice the lights are their brightest because the spirits are in harmony” My mom answers looking at us with a smile. My mother is leaning against my fathers’ side while he has his arms around her. “Really? Korra why didn’t you tell me this” She says looking up at me. “I wanted to keep one thing a surprise for you” I say looking up in anticipation. I hear her say something and she looks up also. As the sun is setting the sky turns an array of colors from greens, blues, yellows, and golds. They swirl around like a show and if you look closely it looks like there are moving figures. If we are lucky, we will see shadows of the spirits here and there. “Oh wow, this is so beautiful” Asami says amazed at what she is seeing. I turn to look at her and see her eyes glow with the colors “Yes, very beautiful” I say without looking away from her. She feels me staring and looks at me. I don’t say much and lean in and she follows. It was a sweet slow kiss “Thank you” she says with her eyes still closed. “What for?” I kiss her again and again. “For everything” she whispers with another kiss. My body feels like jello and I am falling for this girl so bad that I don’t want this to stop. “Get a room” I hear my dad and my mom giggles. I look at him with a goofy grin and he has one to match. “Yea, sorry dad” I say and pull Asami closer and kiss her neck. I go back to watching the lights. 

  
“Girls, shall we go back to the party” My mother says getting ready to get up. “Yes, I need another drink, you ready Sam?” I say as she nods. We get up and head back to the table and then to the bar. I see Rik, Eiichi and Eetu doing the same. “Hey guys, you on drink duty too?” I ask while asking for my drinks. “Yea, the life of a man, right?” Eiichi says while the other two nods in agreement. “So korra, I didn’t get to chat to much the other night. I see you are doing well for yourself” Eetu says and smiles at me. “Yea I have. My business is running great, and I couldn’t ask for a better partner in life” I say looking back at Asami talking with the girls. “I’m happy for you dude. She’s a catch and I can tell she loves you very much” Rik says. I look at him and they notice my hesitation. “You haven’t said the “L” word yet have you?” Eiichii asks. I blush a bit and shake my head. “Oh man, you got the bug bad dude.” Eetu adds with a pat on my shoulder, and just as I was going to answer we gather our drinks and head back to our women. When we make it to the table when I see Asami exchanging phone numbers with the girls. “Am I missing something here?” I say placing Asami’s cup down and sitting next to her. “Oh, no they wanted to keep in touch with us when we go back home” Asami smiles grabbing her drink and taking a sip. We sit and talk for a while and get up to dance to a few more songs when something slower plays. I pull her closer to me by her hips and she brings her arms to hook over my shoulders and plays with my hair. “I’m really having a great time. Maybe we can do this next year too” She asks looking down a little shy then back up at me. “I think we can arrange something, since my parents love you already” I say with a smile. “I’m glad. They are pretty awesome.” She says looking up at me. I don’t know why but every time she looks at me, I melt. “I’m glad too” I tighten my arms around her waist to bring her closer and she pulls me down for a kiss. Feeling her lips against mine moving slowly sends chills down my spine. Then suddenly I feel her tongue swipe against my lip and then this innocently kiss gets more intense. We pull apart when the song is over and notice it’s a bit late. “Hey, do want to get out of here? It’s getting late” I ask, and she looks a little shocked before agreeing. We find my parents and tell them we are getting tired and going to head home. We say our goodbyes to my friends and agree to go out together again before leaving back to Republic City.

  
Asami and I are headed back to the house while my parents stay for a while longer to at least help put the party tents away. We walk back and stumble into the house then into my room. I’m not as drunk as yesterday, but I am seriously floating now. I take off my jacket and go to the bathroom to relieve my bladder. “Man, you know what Sam, that was the best time I’ve had in years” I say flushing the toilet and see her struggling with her boots and jacket. She may be just as tipsy as I am, but she’s very unsteady. “Let me help” I say when she turns around and falls into me. “Whoa sorry” She giggles, and I help her up. I stare into her eyes again and get lost. I unzip her coat that was stuck and toss it to her luggage. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks in a low voice. “You are so beautiful, have I told you that?” I say tucking a piece on hair behind her ear tilting her head up a bit while leaning down to look her straight in the eyes. “Maybe once or twice” She whispers and closes the gap. The fireworks are back and it’s a soft kiss as our lips move against each other. Her arms find their way around my neck and mine around her waist pulling her closer as it gets more passionate. We pant slightly as we separate and rest our foreheads against each other. “That’s never getting old” She says before grabbing my face with her hands devouring my lips again. Before I know it, I am pulling her shirt up over her head, lifting her off the ground and carrying her to the bed. I place her down and pull off my shirt. I hover over her without a word to kiss her neck and inch my way down to her breasts. She arches her back slightly with a low moan, which sparks more confidence in me to continue. As I bring my hand up to pull her bra aside, I think I hear the front door open and close but don’t pay mind to it. I pull her bra aside and start working my way to her nipple when there’s a knock on my door. We jump apart and panting “Yea” I say sounding out of breath. “Just saying goodnight girls” My dad says. I know he knows what was about to happen. “Oh, yea goodnight dad” I say, hearing him walking off. 

  
That was close. “Well we got busted, I guess it’s for the best. We should change for bed” She says with another kiss and gathers her PJ’s then heads for the bathroom. I lay in bed catching my breath knowing and realizing what would have happened if my dad didn’t knock. Was I just about to have sex with my best friend? I change into my sweat pants and tank top before crawling into bed waiting for Asami to join me. She leaves the bathroom still a little red in the face and lays down without a word. “Good night, Sam” I say turning out the light and she says the same. I hope I didn’t cross the line and she’s not mad at me.

  
~The Next Day~

  
I wake up to hear Asami in the bathroom on her phone, by the sound of it, its work related. I stretch and turn to see its only 8 am, I stay lying in bed staring at the ceiling. My thoughts go back to last night’s events and what almost happened just before bed. I maybe be in trouble if I don’t clear the air about what happened last night. I hear the bathroom door open while she hangs up the phone and look at her. “Oh, good morning, I didn’t wake you, did I?” She asks with a smile on her face then sitting next to me. “No, you didn’t I was already waking up then I heard you” I say turning towards her. “Sam? Are you mad at me? I’m sorry if I did” I say since I feel like I need to know. “Of course not, what would make you think that?” She says with a confused look on her face. “Just because last night. Things were starting to get a little heated before bed. I just wanted to make sure, I didn’t mean to get carried away” I said looking away from her. “Hey” she says turning my face to look at her “Don’t be sorry. If I didn’t want any of this to happen, I would have told you. Besides you probably couldn’t handle this anyway, so in turn it’s your loss.” She says with a smile and a wink. Just like that she’s back to the flirting, I roll my eyes. “Please girl, I know you want some of this. You don’t know what you’re missing” I say waving my hands up and down my body. After the air is cleared from my anxiety, we head to the kitchen forvbreakfast knowing my parents are up.

  
“Morning girls? How did you sleep?” My dad says with a wink. We both turn to him with a strange look trying to fight off a blush “Like a baby, thanks for asking weirdo? What’s with the look?” I ask saving myself while getting two cups ready for coffee and fixing two plates with scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. “Oh nothing, just wondering since you two left in such a rush last night” he says and all Asami does is turn red, knowing what he is trying to say. “Oh my god Dad!! I promise nothing happened last night. Stop scaring my girlfriend I think you just broke her.” I say turning around quickly looking mortified with what he is trying to insinuate. I look at Asami as she puts her face in her hands, now red with embarrassment. Even though what he is thinking, would have happened, if he didn’t interrupt. I rub her back giving her a plate of food and her cup of coffee. “Tonraq! Quit embarrassing her. It’s really none of our business what they do behind that door.” My mom comes to the rescue. “Ok, change of subject. What are the plans for today? We have a few days left here after all” I say sitting down and digging into my food, “Oh, well we were thinking about going to visit Katara. I’m sure she would like to see you and meet you Asami.” My mother says. “Sweet, when are we going?” I ask with a sip of coffee. “In a few hours or so. You have time to lounge around” My dad says getting up from the table to sit on the couch. We finish our breakfast and go back to the room until it’s time to leave.

  
We are all packed up in the snow mobiles and head off to Katara’s. It’s not a long trip maybe 15 mins by vehicle. Katara lives on the outskirts of town and owns a bit of land with a containment yard. She still organizes a water bending school and teaches healing as well. We finally arrive “Hello!! Katara?? We made it” My dad says while closing the door behind us. “Yes dear. I’m in the study.” We hear from the other side of the house. “Oh, my goodness Korra! What a pleasant surprise” She says when I see her. “Hello, Master Katara. I see you haven’t aged a bit. Still as strong and as beautiful as ever” I say with a big hug to my water bending master. “Oh, Korra I see things never change. My goodness and who is this beautiful young woman here” She says walking up to Asami and grabbing her hands. “Well Katara, this is Asami. She’s my girlfriend. Sam this is Katara she taught me all there is to know about water bending.” I say introducing them. “My, my, Korra I would have never imagined you would bring back such a gorgeous woman to meet little ole me. It is a pleasure to meet you Asami” She says pulling her in for a hug. “Actually, the pleasure is all mine I’m sure Katara. Korra has told me so much about you. All good things I assure you.” She says turning on that Sato charm and she will have her eating out of her hand like she has with my parents. “Come, come to the family room. I will make coffee and tea for whomever will like.” She says as we follow her. We sit and chat while waiting for the coffee. Then we hear the door open and hear “Mom!! We’re back” We all turn and notice Katara’s daughter Kya and someone we would have never thought to see here in the south, her wife. “Kya!!, Lin??” I say and I now get a sinking feeling. We didn’t plan on someone from Republic city to be here. “Oh, hi everyone” Kya says with a smile. “Korra, Asami. It’s nice to see you here together.” Lin says with a look. Oh lord I hope we don’t get busted. This visit has taken a turn out of nowhere.

  
“Kya? Lin? What are you guys doing here?” I ask taking a sip of my coffee trying to play it cool. “We’re here to visit mom for a few days” Kya says taking a seat next to katara ad Lin follows. “I know why you’re here Korra, but Asami what are you doing here? Isn’t this a busy time for Future Industries to have the CEO in the south” Kya asks looking confused. Oh man here we go. Our cover is blown, they are going to tell my parents everything. My internal struggle was ceased by Asami’s hand on my knee with a light squeeze. “I’m actually here with Korra. I’m meeting the parents and her home. We are taking the next step.” She says with a smile and all I can do is smile back. “No fucking way, you two are actually together haha, Kya you owe me $50. I knew these two would end up together.” Lin says laughing as we all look at her. Christ is everyone betting on me, first my dad now the chief of police. “Really Lin!! Anyways, that’s great your meeting the parents so early in the relationship” Kya says. Now it’s my turn “Well, Kya it’s actually been almost a year. We’ve kept it quiet in Republic city because of Asami’s job” I say rubbing the back of my head and every looks at us now. “Korra?!??! You never told us this was a secret relationship. Why would you hide something like that, are you ashamed?” My mother asks “God no Mom, I’m not it’s just the press and media can be brutal. I don’t want Asami to have unnecessary stress added to her everyday” I say defending myself. “Well Korra, this isn’t something you can keep a secret forever. What will happen when you two decide to get married and start having children” My mother asks us. “Actually, Senna that is a very good point. We have not thought of that yet, but I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get there.” Asami says politely. “Girls, we understand what this may sound like coming from us. But we don’t want you to miss out on the experience of living life because of your jobs. All we are saying is that there will come a time when this can no longer be kept a secret” My dad says and this kind of hits hard. Because I have them believing we are in a relationship. I want to be with Asami but I am still too scared to have the conversation about our time here, and what feelings have awoken with in. The subject is finally changed after Lin asked how the holiday went. We all decide on making dinner at Kataras before heading back home. I think before Asami and I make it back to Republic City, I should just come clean. I’m only hoping that I don’t loss my best friend at the end of this trip.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I wake up and Asami is in the bathroom on the phone again. She only has these conference calls in the morning which is good because we are not bothered throughout the day with nonsense about gadgets and nick nacks. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a while thinking about what my father said to us yesterday. This cannot be a secret for long and eventually the true will set me free. Suddenly I hear my phone vibrate on the nightstand and see a text from Mako.

“ _Mako: Hey dude how’s the South treating you? When are you guys coming back Bo and I actually miss you two crazy ladies?”_

Of course, he would be texting me, I’m surprised it took this long. He is probably just being very nosy about how it’s going with Asami, since now he is so invested to getting us together. I type out my response and Asami is still in the middle of heated debate with whomever is on the other end of the line.

_ “Me: Hey you know the south is the south. We leave here tomorrow night and back to Republic City Friday early morning, there’s a snow storm coming. How’s everything there?” _

_ “Mako: Good to hear! We are all going to have to go out for dinner or something when you get back. So, how’s the “relationship” going? Did you make your move?” _

I roll my eyes when I read his message. And here are the nosy questions. I mean sometimes I think he is worse than a woman when it comes to gossip and details.

_ “Me: No mako! I’m not you. Idk man, I really want to tell her the truth, but I’m just scared. I don’t know how to even start that conversation” _

_ “Mako: What are you scared of? Her rejection? Her reaction? Dude Asami has been by your side for 6 years now. She’s your best friend. If you think she will freak, then I don’t think you give her much credit” _

_ “Me: That’s it dude!!! I am scared she will reject me and lose my friend. Best friend Korra knows she won’t leave but Possible girlfriend korra is afraid she won’t feel the same.” _

_ “Mako: Look Korra, I know it’s scary and because you guys are so close makes it worse. I believe she at least feels some sort of way the same as you do. I mean let’s be real, she took a vacation with you to meet your parents and see your home. Just be honest with her” _

I sit and ponder on what he is saying, and it is making sense. I can’t be scared forever because I will never know her feelings if I’m too scared to ask.

_ “Me: Your right. Thanks for the pep talk man. See you in a few days” _

_ “Mako: You got this!!! See you soon.” _

He types back a response when I see now Asami has left the bathroom still in her pajamas and looks at me. “Oh, hey sleepy head. I didn’t wake you, did I?” She says before crawling back in bed with me. I smile at her when she looks at me before answering her emails. “No, not at all. I heard my phone alert about a message. Mako says we all need to go out for dinner when we get back” I say reading his last text. “Yea that’s a good idea. I kind of miss those two knuckle heads. We should do dinner at the house” She says looking at me with a smile then going back to her phone. “So, what was the call about this time? I heard it get a little heated in there.” I ask looking up at her. “Oh, the usual. Deadlines, timelines, budgets, money, projects. The things I have project managers, but somehow still must deal with.” She says furiously typing out a reply. “Like this email here, why do I have to answer this guy when we had this conversation 3 days ago about the budget. Just sign the fucking check that is why I hired him and authorized him for. I mean I told him to make a judgement call” She says while reading another. “Maybe they just want you to be in the loop. I mean it’s your money they are playing with after all. They don’t want to lose their jobs or get in trouble for a mistake they didn’t involve you in.” I say sitting up grabbing my phone to check my emails. “Yea your right. It’s just annoying because I told him its fine just let me know the number. Not email me and call me for permission. At least Opal has enough common sense and knows how to run a business without bothering her boss on vacation” She scoffs. I just look at her and admire her face while she is working. She is so full of confidence and determination, and her frown and scowl while reading is to adorable. “Why are you staring at me?” She asks now looking at me and I’m caught. “Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how cute your face is when you read your emails or get mad at budgets” I say with a smile and she turns a light pink. Haha I got her to blush. “Well thanks I think” She says with a laugh. I get up and head off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

We are in the kitchen eating breakfast with my parents deciding what we should do for the last night in the South. “Korra, aren’t you getting together with your friends tonight?” My mom asks while looking at the paper. “Uhhh yea, we are going to Kwana’s it’s karaoke night. We want to do something fun for our last night here” I said taking a sip of coffee. “Yes, karaoke night. Wow it’s been such a long time since we all went for a karaoke night” My dad says while starting to wash the dishes. “Well it would be nice for all of us to go actually, right Sam?” I say looking at Asami and she nods while drinking her coffee. “Oh, honey we don’t want to get in the way of your spending time with your friends.” My mother says putting her paper down to look at me. “Mom, you guys are coming that’s final. I want to spend as much time as I can with all of you before Asami and I leave back home” I say sternly, and they shrug. So, I guess we are all going out tonight. Karaoke, drinks, friends, my parents and my very hot best friend/girlfriend. This will be fun.

The rest of the day was really relaxing. My parents took us out for lunch earlier. We are deciding when will be a good time for them to visit us in Republic City maybe birthday time since my parents don’t know Asami and I share a birthday. I guess I will tell them tonight when Asami and I talk about it later. Asami didn’t seem to flinch but internally I started freaking out because then we will continue the masquerade. That’s and idea maybe a masquerade birthday party and my art studio is large enough for a good-sized party and maybe DJ Eetu can show up. After dinner we all start to get ready for our night out “Korra what should I wear? It’s really a shame it’s too cold down here for a dress and heels.” Asami says looking at me and back to her clothes picked out. “Huh well yea it is a shame because you have a lot of dresses” I say thinking about the array of dresses she likes to go out in. She also has a lot of clothes in general. “Wear something comfortable Sam” I say picking out my clothes and head off to the shower. Once I am out of the shower, I rustle out my hair with my hands. I think after we leave the south I will tell her how I feel or at least what I am feeling. She’s my best friend she will know what to say and help me with this. I walk out and Asami is already dressed and apply some make up and straighten out her hair some. Her hair is already straight, but she likes the flat iron look sometimes. “So, what do you think? Is this ok or should I change” She asks making a pose and twirling slowly. “Wow, Sam, you always look great. So, bias, but I really like it” I say looking her up and down. She is wearing tight red jeans and with a sexy low-cut black blouse that show off her assets and is off the shoulder on one side with some nice black boots that are the closest she can get to wear heels here. She hums and heads to the bathroom to finish up her hair and make sure her make up is perfect. I get dressed and stand at the mirror. I have some dark blue skinny jeans with my white v neck t-shirt and light blue beanie. I grab my blue leather jacket and put on my black Nike air force boots. I hear the door open and my mouth drops “So, is this better? Or are you still bias” She asks now with her hair done up halfway and loose around her face and the back. She changed into some darker red leggings and a tight dark red v neck long sleeved shirt with a small black business crop top vest. “Ummm, uhhh, yea you look amazing. You’re wearing your glasses tonight?” I ask trying to save myself. “Yea it completes the look. Also, I don’t feel like squinting to see the monitors” She says walking up to me. “Uhhh you look like your about to go to court. I must admit you would be one hot looking lawyer” I say when she stops in front of me. She lifts her hands up to the collar of my jacket to straighten it out. “I like this bad girl look.” She says then whispers in my ear “You look hot” I swallow loudly, and she walks away. Ughhh she’s doing it again. I clear my throat “Umm thanks. We should be heading out everyone will get impatient since we said we would meet them all there at 8” I say grabbing my keys, wallet and phone. We head out to make it to kwana’s before we get phone calls and texts. 

We head inside after leaving our coats in the locker and see my friends occupying some stools at the bar “Hey!!! You guys made it” I hear Eiichi say. Then we hear some whistling from Eetu and Rik. “Oh, my lord, you just keep getting hotter and hotter every time we see you Asami.” Iwalani says fanning her face with her hands and Kaono agrees. “Whoa Korra, damn you are lucky, also you look great too I might add.” Rik says. “Thanks Rik, and I will appreciate everyone’s eyes up, her eyes are up, stop hitting on my girlfriend its weird” I say with a chuckle while everyone laughs and Asami grabs my hand and kisses me cheek without a word.

We all sit and order some drinks while Eetu is starting to set up for the Karaoke equipment. This has always been fun to do especially since we can all get together and let loose. So Iwalani, Kaono, and Asami get up first and sing “Scrubs” from TLC which got the bar excited. Everyone got up to cheer and sing along with the girls. I was admiring how great Asami’s voice is and how she got along with my friends. I know I have fallen in love with her and it is becoming clearer and clearer the more time I spend with her. After the girls finish their song Rik, Eiichi, and Eetu are up singing BBD “Poison” it was another song to get the drunk people moving. My dad and I decide on “Separate Ways” by journey, this is good song no matter how old you are. I sit at the bar and order another drink and then sit next to Asami. “Hey korra, we haven’t sung together yet. What would you like to sing?” she asks while looking at the song list. Without a second thought I knew what song we can do “I have the perfect song and we can actually make it a duet” I stand up taking off my jacket and grabbing her hand to lead her to the stage. I hand Eiichi the song request for him to configure to a duet. As soon as she hears the music start her eyes light up and a huge smile on her face. This is her favorite song by Lea Michele “Run to You” and I realize it’s an easy way to express my feeling whether she knows it or not. I motion for her to start before the lyrics pop up on the screen.

_ Asami: _

_ “The city sky’s feeling dark tonight” _

_ "We’re back to back with our heads down” _

_ Korra:  
“Just look at me, give me more tonight”  
“Just give me more of your love now” _

I sing out not looking away from her and she does the same. I want to show as much emotion and passion in the song so hopefully she will understand the double meaning of picking this song.

_ Asami: _

_ “Let's set fire to the lonely night”  
“You're beautiful when you look at me” _

_ Korra:  
“Let's give love another life” _

I feel like a fan girl when she sings. My heart is pounding and exploding with the look she gives me. 

_ Together: _ _   
_ _ “Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine”  
“Just call my name on the edge of the night” _

_ Asami:  
“And I'll run to you” _

_ Korra: _

_ “I'll run to you” _

I almost can’t believe that feeling I get when she is looking at me. We are facing towards each other and the people in the bar are just a distant memory.

_ Asami: _

_ “I would run to you, if you want me to”  
“Just give me some kind of reason” _

_ Korra:  
“I’ll take the pain, take it all away”  
“Just give it some kind of meaning” _

_ Asami:  
“Let's let go, let it be the start”  
“You know I'm feeling the same thing” _

With that line I feel my blood run cold and almost feel like she is feeling the same way and the butterflies are back. I can stop myself from smiling like a fool. I chance a look at my friends and parents. They were all smiling, and the girls all had their hands to their mouths and what looks like tears in their eyes.

_ Korra:  
“Let's let go of our broken hearts” _

_ Together: _ _   
_ _ “Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine”  
“Just call my name on the edge of the night” _

_ Asami:  
“And I'll run to you” _

_ Korra: _

_ “I'll run to you” _

_ Asami: _

_ “Even if it's gonna break me, love”  
“Gonna make my way to you” _

_ Korra:  
“Anyway it's gonna take me, love”  
“I run to you” _

_ Asami”  
“I run to you” _

_ Korra:  
“Run” _

_ Asami: _

_ “Run” _

_ Together: _

_ “Run” _ _   
_ __ “Cause you'll be safe in these arms of mine”  
“Just call my name on the edge of the night”  
“And I'll run to you“

_ Asami: _

_ “Even if it's gonna break me, love” _

_ Korra: _

_ “I'll run to you” _

We finish the song still not looking away from each other for a moment and notice now the cheering is a lot louder. It was magical and I feel like just maybe she was saying what she needed to say with that song like I was. I grab her hand and we make our way back to our group “Oh my goodness girls. That was beautiful. I love the original song but now I love that even more” My mother says giving us a big hug. “Thanks mom, I was actually surprise how good it was. It’s actually Asami’s favorite song.” I say and I feel Asami tug my hand to pull me in for a hug and then grabs my face for very intense passionate kiss. “Wow, what was that for” I ask in a daze. “For everything” she whispers against my lips and kisses me again and I wrap my arms around her waist. I taste the alcohol on her lips and know this will be another interesting night. “Get a room” I hear Rik from behind us. I flip him off and pull away from Asami, but not without a few chaste kisses before taking my seat on the stool and ordering our drinks. Asami stands in front of me between my legs and leans against me while I hug her from behind with my head on her shoulder. “Thank you for coming on this trip with me” I say to her and she turns her head to look into my eyes “Of course, Thank you for inviting me” she says with a quick kiss to go back to watching someone at the stage singing Michael Jackson. We get out drinks and go back to conversation with each other. “Hey Eetu, I was thinking about this earlier and was wondering how much you would charge me to fly up to Republic and DJ. I’m thinking of having a big party for our birthday in a few months. So, what do you think?” I ask and they all look at me. “Is it going to be a double birthday party?” he asks. Asami giggles since they don’t know and answers “Yea, it’s my birthday too. We have the same day.” And everyone one smiles and say aww like it’s perfect for us to share the same birthday. “Wow, really and you want me to DJ for your party. I mean it’s expensive travel and pricing with hotel rooms and flights.” He says thinking about it. “Oh, no, no, no, don’t worry about the flight, I will take care of that and send the jet out here to pick you up.” Asami says and It was not up for discussion. “I will pay your hotel room at least and an hourly rate just send me an estimate when you put one together.” She finishes. “Yea and whoever else want to come only has to worry about the hotel prices. I will check them out and send everyone prices. Mom, Dad you guys will stay at our house of course” I say and go wide eyed when realize what I just said. Well now they know we live together. “What’s with the face honey? Oh, korra seriously, if you thought, we didn’t know you two lived together you are wrong. I’m your mother, I figured that out when you introduced her as Sam” My mom shrugs and everyone agrees. “Well perfect, we will keep in touch and hopefully have everyone to Republic City in the spring for the Sato-Kekoa birthday bash. Ask for your time off now guys” I say with a smile and Asami turns to look at me when everyone is in conversation about their next song’s. She doesn’t say anything but grabs my face for a sweet loving kiss “Ok, now really what was that for?” I ask with my eyes closed. “I actually don’t know I just wanted to, you know the alcohol” She says with a small blush and I pull her in for another. We share a sweet long soft kiss as I pull her closer and her hands move to cross behind my head and she pulls away. “Wow, I could ask you the same” she says opening her eyes to look at me and as soon as I was going to answer I hear someone whistle. “Hey, are you two putting on a show” I see its Eiichi now and raise my hands in surrender. We all laugh and Asami turns back around to face them and we get back in conversation. Tomorrow is our last day and just thinking about it now, I am going to miss these guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Our last day in my hometown is bittersweet. We had a great breakfast this morning with my parents and an afternoon fishing trip again since it will be at least another year before I am back to visit. We made some final plans at least with my parents about them visiting in Republic City in May for the party. I’ve texted Opal already that we will keep the studio closed the next 3 days since she ran the business almost entirely alone since I’ve been gone, and she deserves a few days off. Also, little does she know, she will be getting an advance on her check as soon as I finalize payroll Saturday. My parents are treating us for dinner at a Fire Nation inspired restaurant “So, dad what makes you so interested in Fire Nation food all of a sudden?” I ask looking at the menu. “Well, my dear since we have been invited to Republic City for a birthday party. I want to try some knew things and this is a place to start so when we are in the city it’s not new to me.” He says still looking at the menu and my mother chuckles. “Well, if you say so dad. Sam what are you thinking about eating?” I ask my friend sitting next to me fully invested in her menu. “I’m not sure, it all sounds good. I’m not sure if I want the Spicy Pad Thai noodles or if I want to try the Sweet and Spicy coconut shrimp curry” she reads then looks at me. I think a bit while looking at the choices “Whatever you get I want to try some. How about we do this: you get the curry and I get the noodles” I finish putting down the menu. “I like the way you think korra. Deal!” she says and puts down her menu. “What are you guys getting?” she asks while my parents still look at their menus. “I am thinking that maybe I will try this Thai Peanut Chicken and Noodles” My mother decides, and we look at my dad. He looks at us with a panic look “Uhhh I think this menu is too tasty to decide on just one dish.” He says when the waiter is there for our orders. Just as we gave him our orders my father did exactly what I thought he would. He ordered at least 3 different noodle dishes so he can have leftovers. Our food arrives in a timely manner and we all dig in. “How is everything this evening?” The waiter comes in to check on us. “Spicy and great” I say in between bites. “What are your plans when you get back to Republic City?” My mother asks before taking a sip of her drink. “Other than going back to work Monday, I think we are going to have our friends over for dinner this weekend” I answer her and take a chance to see my father taking a bite from every dish he ordered. “Are you enjoying those noodles dad? You ordered enough for all of us” I laugh as he takes a deep breath and sips his drink. “Yes, it’s all delicious. Who would have known that all these seasonings together are so tasty? And spicy is fantastic.” He says before shoveling more food in his mouth. We finish our dinner with some light conversation and head off to the airport.

  
“We are going to miss having you girls around the house. You have spoiled us with this trip” My mother says giving us a big hug. “Yes, I will miss seeing all my girls every day.” My dad says scratching Naga before giving her a hug and a kiss on the head and then hugging Asami and I. “Well we are going to miss you guys too. I have had such an amazing time here thank you so much for allowing me to experience this with you.” Asami says after the hug. “Oh, sweetheart do not thank us. It was our pleasure to have you here and to finally meet the woman who is making my daughter happy in the big city” My mother says hugging her again. After our goodbyes we are finally loading into the plane and getting ready for takeoff. “Are you excited to get back home, Sam” I say as soon as we take off. Naga is sleeping in her corner again after her week of freedom. There were somedays we didn’t see her since she was with the other polar bear dogs guarding the town. “Yes, only because I can stop getting ridiculous phone calls in the morning and get this done myself” she says with a smile. “Do you want to finish catching up on some SVU or get some sleep for the next 8 hours?” she asks not looking away from me. “I say press play and if we fall asleep, we fall asleep” I finish and smile back. It’s 3 episodes in and I feel like I need to say something. “Hey Sam, it’s not going to be weird between us, now right?” I ask turning in my seat towards her. “Umm what do you mean? Why would it be weird?” She says pausing the show. I take a deep breath before speaking “I mean with this whole Masquerade we put on for my friends and family. All the kissing, making out, hand holding, you know that stuff.” I’m staring in her eyes. She gets up and sits closer to me on the big recliner. “Korra, it will never be weird with us. I told you I would do this with you. So, all the kissing and hand holding might have been a show for them, but if I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have done it” She finishes placing her hand on mine. I chuckle a bit “Yea, well you put on a good show my friends. Somedays you had me believing we were together. Huh, it’s actually going to be a real shame though because we make one bad ass couple, everyone would be too jealous of us. Also, you’re an amazing kisser, that was my favorite part” I say with a wink and a toothy grin. “OH, honey no doubt we would be Republic City’s top couple. Every one that has eyes would be jealous of us, and kissing you is…………a breathtaking experience.” She finishes a little shy for her. Maybe I have a chance to play this out without having to talk awkwardly “You know we are going to have to start this back up again coming May. So, we wouldn’t want to be out of practice, right? I mean kissing is just kissing some friends do it all the time.” I say leaning towards her. “I guess we don’t want to be rusty when everyone visits. I mean there’s no harm in just kissing” she says closing the distance between us. It’s a gentle kiss, our lips move and feels different from the ones we shared in the week. It has more meaning, more feeling. Asami moves to straddle my lap and our kiss becomes a little more heated. “Hmmm…… Sam………” I say in between kisses. This feels great just having her in my arms and on my lap. “Hmmm………..what?” She answers while I move my kisses to her neck. My skin in on fire and heart is racing. “I……. don’t………remember……hmhmmm…. you feel……. nice” I say moving to whisper at her ear and tug lightly feeling her body quiver. Ahha I found her spot. She chuckles a bit “Ohhh, maybe we should stop and watch the show. We will be home soon” She moans the first part and gives me one last kiss before moving back to her seat. She starts the show and our attention is back to our favorite detectives.

  
~Republic City~

  
I feel some jolting around and realize the plane is preparing it’s decent and we are back in Republic City. I look at my phone and notice it is 3:30 am. I stretch and notice Naga is still sleeping in her spot and Asami is curled up on her Recliner seat. I get up to shake her a bit “Sami, hey wake up we are landing” I whisper, and she starts to open her eyes. “Huh, what time is it?” She squeaks out and starts to stretch. “It’s 3:30 In the morning” I answer getting back to my seat. “I will call for the car then” She says picking up the phone. We are seated as the plane lands and gathering our things to exit and meet the car. The car takes about 5 minutes to appear at the front of the airport and we are finally on our way home. By the time we are home and going through the front door its almost 4:30 am. “Ohhh home sweet home, I’m going back to bed” She says leaving her bags at the front door and heading to her bedroom. I watch her walk up the stairs and think about how and when I will ever get the courage to tell her. I let Naga out back where she has claim of the giant yard and her kennel. I head up to my room thinking about the week I just had and the feelings that have resurfaced after 5 years of working hard to get over a certain raven-haired woman. I don’t bother changing into my pajamas since I’m to tired to even care and then I fade back off into sleep. I’m starting to wake up and noticed the sun in shining in my face and look at my alarm and see its 9:45am. I go to stretch and noticed a weight on my left arm and turn to see black hair and the face of an angel on my chest. I smile and shake her awake “Sam, hey you didn’t get enough of me the all week?” I say with a chuckle and she turns away from me to hide her face form the sun. “No, I couldn’t sleep alone. It was weird” she says cuddling more into the bed and blanket. “Sure, whatever you say. Get up soon I’m making breakfast” I tell her while heading to my bathroom and she only groans. Im make my way to the kitchen in search for something to make when finally decide on pancakes and bacon. 10 minutes later as I’m stacking up some pancakes, I hear Asami walking in on the phone. Jesus it’s work already we just got here I think to myself. “Yes, we made it safe. We landed at about 3:30am. Well, we miss you too and we can’t wait until May to have you two here visiting. Ok, talk to you soon, ok bye” She says sweetly and ended the phone call noticing my weird look. “It was your mother she was worried when she didn’t hear from you.” She says. “So, she called you. When did she get your number?” I ask turning my attention back to the bacon. “She tried calling you, but you don’t have your phone on you. And I gave her my number when we were visiting so your dad can reach out to me about the boats.” She shrugs. I laugh a bit and think that they have really feel for her the same way I did. “Your family is great Korra, it was such an amazing time spending this holiday with all of you” She says smiling at me. “It was a blast thank you for going with me again” I said before going to the island with a big plate of pancakes and another with bacon. “Dig in, I’m going to go get Naga’s food ready” I say to her placing plates in front of her then heading to the back yard with a giant bowl of food for my pet. “Hey, girl, chow time” I say opening the kennel gate and placing it on the wire hook against the wall. I head back inside to see Asami finishing another call before going back to eating her breakfast. “Was that work this time. Jesus we just got back, time for no peace again?” I say trying to not sound annoyed, but I know she noticed. “Yes, I know, I’m sorry. I told them I will not be in the office again until Monday so any decision I need to make with have to wait” she reassures me. I nod my head and start to eat. 

  
The rest of breakfast was just us talking about how much we were going to miss the South and how we need to start hanging out with our friends more. “So, we should probably go grocery shopping since we are having this cook out this weekend. We need to stock up on the necessities and essentials.” She says while gathering the dishes to wash in the sink. “We should, I will do some inventory and get a list together since we will be hitting up multiple stores most likely.” I say heading off to the over sized walk in pantry. I look around and notice we are out of a lot of things. “SAM!!! Get in here!” I yell for her and hear footsteps. “Yea, what’s up” I see here wiping her hands with a towel. “Sweetie, do you see a problem” I tell her writing down every missing item from our pantry. “Oh lord, it’s almost empty in here. When was the last time we shopped?” She says looking at the logbook that I put together, that she thought was a ridiculous idea. I do inventory on a daily at work so why not have one for food that can go bad at any time. “Oh my god, the last time we shopped was just before thanksgiving. Well today is going to be a busy shopping day” She huffs as she closes the book. “You think, lets get this over with. I’m assuming we are going to be taking my truck then” I say on my way to my room to change. When I opened my studio Asami thought it was a good idea to sell my old small truck and buy me a brand-new Blue Ford Raptor F-150 with the extended 4 door cabin, this thing is beautiful. Her excuse is that I will need a more reliable vehicle that can withstand the transport of smaller personal projects. Of course, she went ahead and donated an older Future Industries truck to make bigger deliveries that have multiple pieces.

  
Our grocery adventure lasted a good part of 3 hours since we went to 2 different grocery stores and one supply shop, then stopped by the house to put all the groceries that needed to be stored in the fridge and freezer. We are now at the liquor store picking up the necessities for our New Years Cookout, since we were in the south this is the time we have to make up to our friends. “Should we get a keg? Or a couple of 12 pack bottles? Ohh, we need a few bottles of wine?” I say pushing the cart down the aisle. “12 packs for sure that way we don’t have to worry about returning the keg. I do need to restock the bar so this might be an expensive visit since I haven’t restocked in a few months.” She says heading over to the spirits why I head over to the beer. I get two 12 packs of Yuengling since everyone with drink this and then get a few personal 6 packs of my Guinness stout. Only Asami and I enjoy these since everyone else is a bitch when it comes to dark beers. I make my way towards Asami when I notice there is a store clerk helping her out. I find that weird since she usually doesn’t need help picking out liquor since she pretty much sticks to vodka, rum, and gin. As I get closer to them, I notice he leans in a little closer than I appreciate and places his right hand against the shelf and his other hand on his hip. Oh, I see now he’s flirting with her, but she’s not really into it she has her work face on and a friendly smile. I approach them and he doesn’t notice me at first “Hey, baby you still looking over here. I’m surprised since we need just the 3 basics.” I say letting go of the cart and stepping next to her. “Oh, hey I was asking if they carry anything bigger than the 1 L of gin, so I don’t have to buy 4 bottles” She says looking at me with a sweet smile. “Cool, so have you checked your stock or are you going to keep flirting with my girlfriend” I say with a glare and I hear her giggle. “Oh, I’m sorry, let me go check if the shipment has arrived” He says scurry away. Haha teaches him “Thanks for that he wasn’t really answering my question” she says grabbing 3 half gallon sizes bottles of Ciroc (Berry, Coconut, and regular), 2 of the same size Captain Morgan rum bottles (spiced), and 1 smaller 750 mL bottle of Jack Daniels which will be our personal stash. The kid finally comes back with 2 big bottles of Bombay Sapphire and seems a little embarrassed. “hehe You didn’t have to embarrass him like that, even though it was funny” She says leading me to the front and all I do is shrug. I pay for all the beers and she paid for all the hard liquor since she admitted she might have gone overboard but wanted to be sure we had enough. We will still have to be back when its birthday time anyways but till then I don’t want to go liquor shopping. We finally unpack everything, and both the pantry and bar are fully stocked for the next few weeks even extra for our cookout tomorrow.

  
After dinner that night we decide to head off to the theatre room to watch a few movies and drinks. “What are you thinking about watching tonight” I ask flipping through the movie choices while she is fixing our drinks. “I’m thinking maybe some adventurous action.” She says handing me my drink and cuddling next to me on the couch. This isn’t out of the ordinary since this is our routine. I cook the dinner, she picks the movie, she fixes the drinks, and we cuddle. It’s a very best friend thing to do. “The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaog it is. Been a while since we actually watched the series of movies.” She hums taking a sip of her drink. I sip mine and immediately think it’s very strong but whatever Jack and Coke needs to be strong. Halfway through the movie and 4 drinks later we are a bit tipsy and the movie is forgotten. I don’t know how it started but Asami is on my lap while I’m peppering kisses down her neck. Soft moans come from her when I run my hands down her back. I make a bold move and lift her shirt up over her head and toss it to the side. I move my lips down her neck towards the valley between her breasts. She moans a little louder and I unclasp her bra to give her twins some attention and to hear the gasps and moans from her. She is grinding down on me when a kneed her right breast and my lips go to another nipple. I can feel a familiar ache pooling between my legs, and I am so turned on and really wanting to take her right here right now. I move my hand from her breast and slowly drag it down her body to the waistband of her shorts. As soon as my fingers go to dip into her pants and get my prize her phone starts ringing. Damn that phone, we are both shaken from our sex frenzy and she jumps off my lap and runs to answers it. She is talking shop with someone while gathering her bra and shirt and leaving the room. I sit there catching my breath and sobering up a bit, that is the second time I almost had sex with my best friend and was interrupted. I stand up and compose myself to head off to bed after the TV and lights are off. I hear her in her office and make it to the doorframe when she hangs up. “Who was that at this hour” I ask noticing its almost 10 pm. “It was your dad. He’s sending me an email for a new place of development to expand his shop or relocate” She says with a smile. “Of course, it was my dad.” I say under my breath. He as cock blocked me twice now. She laughs a bit and I wonder if she was thinking the same. We say our good nights and go to our separate rooms. This is proving to be harder than I thought to just keep this kissing stuff friendly. I close my eyes and let sleep take over since we have along tomorrow. 


End file.
